Naruto the Sun God
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Sometimes, being in the wrong place when good things happen is bad. Sometimes, it is worse. Naruto didn't know what to make of being in his current situation, but he was about to find out.
1. Chapter 1 The Might of the Sun

_**Disclaimer: Naruto - RWBY - I own neither**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

8 Teens in a forest.

Those 8 teenagers were Lie Ren, Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Jaune Arc. These 8 teenagers were the last ones taking a test that would decide their placement at Beacon Academy. They had just got done fighting not only a giant Nevermore, but also an ancient Death Stalker, using guts, determination, luck, and a whole lot of teamwork. Most of them were exhausted already, so they were taking a rest before they started their way back towards the cliff that they had been launched off of.

"Lets never do that again." Jaune Arc spoke with a shiver as he thought about the last battle they partook in. That was not only the last battle they took together, but their first battle together, and Jaune's first battle period. He was a rather tall teen standing at 6 foot even, with a mop of messy blond hair, and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a black hoodie with a white chest plate over the front of it, and ripped up blue jeans. He was lanky, not having so much muscle on him.

That would have to change soon, considering the dream he was working towards.

"It was kind of fun." Yang Xiao Long disagreed with the statement. She was a rather tall girl of 5'8", with long wavy blond hair, and lilac colored eyes. She wore more revealing clothes, a yellow tube top that covered half of her very large chest, and a small brown leather jacket over it. She had black hot-pants on, short-shorts, and long leather boots with long socks on. Around her wrists were wristlets, currently transformed into gauntlets.

'I hope dangerous things don't become a theme.' Blake Belladonna, sitting next to Yang, thought to herself, not wanting to comment.

She was 2 inche shorter than Yang was, but the black bow on her head more than made up for it. She had long black hair, and slightly darker pale skin than Yang... of the females her pale skin was the darkest shade of pale. She had bright yellow eyes, and wore a white mini-top with a black piece around her waist, and white shorts with black and purple stockings underneath them. She had a sheathed sword on her back, sheathed inside of a cleaver.

'I... am... exhausted.' Lie Ren, first name Ren, thought as he was bent over still. He was more muscular than Jaune, but was several inches shorter than his fellow man. He had long black hair with a pink stripe, and he wore a green chinese top with markings on it, with long light pants, and slightly bulges in his sleeves.

Next to him was Nora.

She was 5'1" in height, and was one of the smallest of the group. She had short, bright orange, hair and a shade of blue eyes. She was more moderate with her clothing, but she did have white top with a heart for her cleavage cut out, and wore a bright pink skirt. She also had bright pink shoes on, and had a silver grenade launcher in her hands.

"I could fight maybe, two, or six more of those. It was fun, we should do this again. _Grrreat_ way to stay in shape." Nora spoke as she jogged in place next to the exhausted Ren.

He seemed even more exhausted by comparison.

The super hyper girl, and the lazy boy with no energy.

"This is such a nice spot to rest. Beautiful ruins of an ancient society, wonderful forestry, and such a clear sky today." Weiss Schnee spoke peacefully, she couldn't always be angry, as she stared off, a few feet away from the group's general area. She was slightly taller than Ruby, her high heels added height she lacked, and she was the most petite of the group. She had a shorter white dress, with a blue coat over it, and a blue ribbon on. Her weapon was a long rapier, and she had long white hair, blue eyes, and a scar over the left eye.

"Way to make the forest boring." Yang clapped at Weiss slowly, unamused at the statement from the girl.

Weiss silently fumed to herself.

"Forgive me for adding culture to your life." Weiss stated to Yang, annoyed with the blonde haired bimbo, in her mind.

'My partner and my sister don't get along. Just great.' Ruby Rose thought as she palmed her face. She was the youngest of the group, but she was still an inch taller than Nora. She had deep, dark red hair with the tips being visibly red. She was moon pale, though the only skin on her body visible was her head and hands. She didn't wear anything even slightly revealing. A black top with red frills on it, leading to a red and black skirt with more frills inside of it, and black stockings leading to black and red combat boots.

Next to her, stabbed into the ground, was a LARGE red, black, and silver scythe that was very mechanical in nature.

"Can't we all get along?" The last of the group asked, Pyrrha Nikos, a very tall tomato-red headed girl asked. She stood at 6 feet tall, again with heels on adding an inch to her height. She had it in a ponytail, and she was a bit more muscled, but still feminine, than the other girls. She wore revealing brown leather armor, that didn't cover her cleavage, shoulders, or stomach... but she did have a bronze shield on her left arm, and a red and bronze sword in her right hand. She had a brown skirt, with a red hip cape, and long armored legs.

"No, not with her." Yang and Weiss stated to each other dully, before Yang grinned, and Weiss looked away in annoyance.

"PEOPLE!?" Nora screamed out.

Like fucking MAGIC several people appeared in front of them.

"Ah!?" Jaune shouted in shock when he saw the people appear right in the middle of their group.

The first was a nearly naked man whose skin was cracking, with part of his body being pure white, as was his hair, and he had two red eyes with strange designs to them. His body was visibly turning into dust. He was only wearing pants, which was weird to everyone, but of course, him turning into dust was weirder.

" _Innocents?_ " Kakashi Hatake spoke as he looked at the innocent people, speaking in a different language as he commented. He was standing nearby, and he had whitish hair with black eyes, and a mask covering most of his face. He had a blue and silver headband on with a leaf symbol, and a scar over his left eye. He wore blue pants with a lue shirt, and a green flask jacket with two recent slash marks over it.

Here he was, watching his friend die, and now there were innocent people.

Standing nearby, slowly standing up was a girl who looked worse for the wear, shoulder length messy pink hair, and bright green eyes. She was wearing a torn up blue shirt and torn up blue pants, with burn marks visible on her body. She had a purple diamond on her head, and she looked towards the group of people.

" _All of you, get out!_ " Sakura shouted to the new people.

"Hang on mister, we can get help for you!" Ruby shouted as she ran towards the dying man, and for the first time she noticed the godly figure standing behind him.

He stood at about 5'5", and had peach colored skin compared to everyone else. His hair glowed like it was made of sunlight, and was spiked up with two horn-like spikes being longer. His eyes were gold itself, with cross shaped pupils, and he had three black bars on his cheeks. He was wearing a black bodysuit that appeared to be made of black energy, and he had a golden open jacket made of the pure energy, as well as golden sandles, and a golden headband. He had 5 floating orbs behind his back, and his hand was on Obito's back.

" _Naruto! Now!_ " A nearby teen, a black haired and barely injured teen, shouted as he slashed at a woman with a lightning covered sword. He had one red eye similiar to the dying man, and a purple ringed eye with symbols around the rings. He wore a normal clothes compared to Naruto.

" _I have to heal Obito! Sakura, Kakashi, gets these people out of here!_ " Naruto shouted to his allies, and a the woman who dodged Sasuke's attack flew into the air.

"What is going on here!?" Weiss shouted out, and the woman looked towards them. She was tall, with _long_ , unrealistically long, white hair, with pale skin. Her eyes were pure white, no pupil, and she wore a long white and black kimono. She had rabbit horns on her head, and a red eye in the middle of her forehead.

Coming out of her sleeve was a black sludge-creature with eyes and sharp teeth.

" _Naruto, I'm dying... Go help Sasuke, after all. You know once this bone pierces your body, there is no saving you._ " Obito told Naruto, who nodded with tears in his eyes.

Naruto floated in the air and flew faster than any of the teenagers could see, his body just vanishing as he appeared in front of the woman.

With Naruto's healing stopped, Obito instantly turned into dust moments later, with a grim smile on his face.

"He... died?" Ruby asked with wide eyes, horrified at what she had just witnessed. She was staring at the pile of ash on the ground, unsure of how to react to a man just turning to dust in front of her.

"Ruby, we have got to GO. This isn't out situatION!?" Yang shouted when a shockwave destroyed the nearby ruins. What sounded like a huge explosion went off, and everyone looked into the sky.

" _Kaguya!_ " Naruto shouted as he created a giant, house sized, fist of chakra and slammed it into Kaguya's giant blue chakra fist.

Their giant fists collided and created huge shockwaves and started to destroy the forest and ruins they were surrounded by. Kakashi crossed his fingers and created several clones of himself, each of them jumping in front of 1 of the teens and shielding them from the shockwaves with his body, sticking to the ground with chakra. Sakura grabbed the ground to avoid getting pushed back.

"We are going to DIE together after all, just like the blonde girl said!" Nora shouted when a MOUNTAIN started to fall out of the sky towards them.

" _Sakura, MOUNTAIN alert!_ " Kakashi told Sakura, and she stood up and jumped over 100 meters into the air. Purple markings spread over her face, and her fist glowed blue. The 8 teenagers were shocked when she punched the mountain, and shattered it into millions of pieces.

The shockwaves were still coming.

Giant fists were flying faster than the eye could see, Naruto and Kaguya were colliding at super extreme speeds. All their fists were, were blurs at this point... not even that, their blows were invisible to anyone would couldn't see or sense things at the speed of light itself.

Sasuke fell from the sky behind Kaguya, and he pointed his hand towards her, and he looked at Naruto.

In a second, he teleported Naruto to right in front of Kaguya, and Naruto extended his hand towards Kaguya as well.

" _Mother!_ "

Kaguya opened up a black portal and used it to teleport away from Naruto and Sasuke, appearing up high in the sky.

'This level of battle is unreal!' Pyrrha thought with wide eyes as she watched these gods battle it out. The woman raised her arms up, and HUGE black portal appeared in the sky, leading to possibly another dimension.

A moon started to fall out of the sky.

"The WORLD is going to die at this rate!" Ren shouted out, the booms of shockwaves making it harder for the others to hear him.

" _Battling mother is futile if you have to defend this world_." The black sludge taunted Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto raised a hand above his head.

A small black orb with four large spinning blades coming out of it appeared in his hand. He threw it into the air, and it flew at an amazing rate. Before the moon could fall any further, the small attack hit it and dug it's way into the core of the moon. The moon started to gain glowing cracks on it, before it exploded. The shockwave was felt for 100's of miles, and the planet was shaking from the shockwave of the explosion.

" _I'll defeat YOU and protect this world at the same time!_ " Naruto declared boldly as he crossed his fingers in front of him. " _Sasuke, get out of the sky! I'm going to blast away Kaguya and the moon fragments at the same time!_ " Naruto shouted to his own partner, and Sasuke formed a mountain sized purple chakra being around himself. With huge wings, he flew towards the ground and slammed into it with enough force to destroy the rest of the forest, and put a huge crater in it.

'These people are CRAZY strong!' Yang thought as she dropped to her knees, horrified as she witnessed her own possible death many times in a row now.

'We can't even begin to try and help them.' Ruby thought, horrified at the prospect of being unable to help people. The man protecting them from the shockwaves had his clones vanish, and he fell to his knees in exhaustion, already exhausted from earlier battle.

"Ren, what do we do?" Nora desperately asked her long time friend.

"I... don't know." Ren stated, and Kakashi sent them all an eye smile when he saw their worry.

He couldn't speak their language, but he didn't need to.

" _Don't worry, I won't let any of you die here._ " Kakashi told them, and none of them felt even slightly safer for it. They didn't understand his words either it would seem, which didn't help him make them feel safe.

They weren't really safe.

" _Kurama!"_ Naruto shouted out loudly, and golden energy gushed out of his body. All around him, and even on the ground, a fox that stood many times taller than mountains, made out of pure golden energy with black markings, appeared. The fox had huge energy tails, and had a more humanoid look to it in the hands and chest.

" _On it!_ " Kurama responded to Naruto.

Two clones of Naruto appeared and those two clones formed their own Kurama avatars as well. All of them started to fuse together, until a Kurama with 3 faces and 6 arms appeared. They each all started to form attacks, the right arms formed a giant version of the attack they saw earlier, while the left arms formed a different but similiar attack. This one looked like the middle sphere was made out of blades of wind itself, spinning and swirling endlessly.

The moon fragments were drawing closer to the ground.

" _Six Paths: Massive-Rasenshuriken!_ " Naruto shouted out, and he let both attacks fly into orbit. They attacks collided together in front of Kaguya and the moon fragments.

The entire planet was shaking under the might of an explosion that formed a massive moon sized ball of flames, winds, and raw orange explosive energy. None of the teens could keep on their feet, having taking to being on their butts on the ground. Sasuke's energy avatar was shattered under the might of the attack, being right under it.

Thankfully, it was high enough in orbit that the planet wasn't actually damaged by this attack.

A black portal opened up, and Kaguya with a single burnt sleeve appeared out of it, and the attack in orbit formed a huge black vortex, a black hole, that sucked all of the attack energy into itself. Naruto stared at the black hole, before he made it vanish, since it was made from his own chakra he could control it.

Kaguya opened a portal, and a river of acid started to rain down on Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and all of the natives of the world they were in.

Sasuke teleported himself out of the way, leaving the others to die.

"That ASSHOLE left us!" Yang shouted, but the river of acid started to grow closer to them. When it was mere feet away from them, Naruto appeared in front of the group.

" _Boil Release: Unrivalled Strength_!" Naruto shouted out, and steam started to gush out of his skin and shoot up into the river of acid. The second it touched the super heated steam, it boiled and turned into steam. Naruto's steam pushed the acid mist high into the sky, preventing it from touching any of the people he was protecting, while also diluting it heavily.

"Thank you mister!" Ruby thanked Naruto loudly from where she was sitting, and Naruto looked back at them.

He gave them a thumbs up.

' _Got to think of a way to seal her._ ' Naruto thought as he looked up to Kaguya. If only he could draw out the chakra of the Tailed Beasts inside of her to try and weaken her first. Naruto blinked, before he crossed his fingers and formed 8 clones around him. ' _Guys, I need chakra!_ ' Naruto thought as he and his clones flew into the air.

"How did he... We need to run away... but we can't run without getting caught in an explosion." Blake muttered as she looked around, trying to think of a way to run away from these dangerous people.

Nobody should wield enough power to destroy the planet at the group of a hat.

" _Give up Naruto, and allow Mother to absorb you... or would you rather end up like that insect Obito?_ " The sludge spoke, and Naruto became visible pissed off.

" _Don't you-_ " Naruto shouted out, and he vanished in a blur of speed SO fast that not even Kaguya was able to keep up with him. The next thing she knew, her left arm was missing off of her body, and she was gushing blood. Naruto had gotten into her guard and cut her arm off with his hand, glaring at her as he did so. " _Insult Obito, not when he changed himself for the better._ " Naruto stated with his eyes showing a calm, murderous rage as he mutilated Kaguya's body with relative ease.

Kaguya's arm landed on the ground nearby the teens.

Black Zetsu in the sleeve of the arm grinned when he looked at the weak teenagers that he could possess and use as hostages. Kakashi formed lighting around his hand and pointed his hand towards Kaguya's severed arm.

" _Raiton: Raiju Tsuiga_!" Kakashi called out as he shot out a blue beast made out of lighting that started to run towards Black Zetsu. Black Zetsu was hit by the attack, but he absorbed the chakra in it, leaving himself unhurt.

" _Nice try, but_ -" The sludge started, before a fist smashed into his body from Sakura, and the ground craters as he was oushed deep into the ground.

" _Naruto, Sasuke-kun! You can do it!_ " Sakura shouted up at the teens in the air.

Kaguya was punched in the jaw by Naruto, sending her high above the clouds. Naruto and his clones formed attacks above their heads, while Sasuke waited for the right time to strike and seal Kaguya away... while also conserving his strength for when he would really need it later.

" _You know we can! You think you are the start of shinobi history!? Well, this is the END of the start!_ " Naruto shouted out as he and his clones all formed their own Rasenshuriken's, but with different elements to them. Sand, blue flames, water, lava, steam, acid, insect dust, ink, and pure wind. " _Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken!_ "

With that, Kaguya was stunned as the orbs went flying towards her. She raised her hand up to try and absorb as much of the damage that she could.

When the explosion went off, the entire sky was filled with nothing but explosions. The entire planet felt the force of it, without even touching the planet. The visible shockwaves extended of many thousands of miles, causing earthquakes where they extended.

"Using elements without Dust!? What are these people!?" Weiss shouted when she saw the nonchalant use of so many elements.

"... These people are GODS." Nora shouted out with shock in her eyes. That was the only explaination she had, that they were now witnessing the battles of good and evil gods who had fallen to Remnant. It was obvious who the good one and the evil one was. The people around them, were obviously the devoted servants of the sun god.

The sun god wanted to defend Remnant, while the moon goddess woman wanted to destroy it, and all of them.

That was the only explaination she had.

Kaguya smashed into the ground, heavily wounded from the attack as it faded away nearly as soon as it had appeared.

"Huh?" Pyrrha asked Nora in surprise, and she pointed in the distance.

Protecting Beacon Academy was a giant fox avatar.  
Protecting Vale was another giant fox avatar.

There were giant avatars protecting any and all people within range of the battle, so it was obvious who the good being of mass destruction was. The one who was spending his energy protecting them.

" _Naruto! Now!_ " Sasuke shouted as he teleported Kaguya back into the air, as he skin started to bulge at different places, and she started to transform. In her confused and angered state, she barely even registered as Naruto and Sasuke went towards her.

Naruto and Sasuke simply touched Kaguya.

The ground started to lift high into the air. Kaguya's third eye gained a white sun and black moon in it, and her body continued to transform, but this time energy being started to leak out of her body. She was sent flying into the sky, while Naruto crossed his fingers and formed 1000s of Shadow Clones.

All of the clones went flying towards different directions, and a giant hole started to open up in the ground as Kaguya went into orbit. A new moon was forming, and Naruto was preventing the moon from taking any human lives with it. His clones limited how much of the planet Kaguya was taking.

"Ah!?" The teens started to scream when they started to go flying through the air as well, and the people people started to run at supersonic speeds to escape the range of the gravity force.

Naruto appeared in front of the 8 teens, and he formed 9 tails of chakra out of the back of his coat and wrapped them around them. Naruto started to fly away with them, out of the range of the new moon forming. Naruto landed in front of a giant school, that one of his fox avatars was currently protecting with a barrier made from it's tails.

Naruto set down the teenagers, and flew off.

He had to make sure Black Zetsu was sealed as well.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi appeared in front of the school as well, and so did 9 mountain sized creatures. Giant tails from the glowing fox prevented anyone from leaving the school to try and foolishly fight the Tailed Beasts.

 **-With Naruto-**

"Gotta put it into orbit in a way that it doesn't ever collide with that other moon." Naruto said to himself as he controlled where the new moon went into orbit at. Naruto was in space with the moon, making sure that the other moon and this one didn't collide.

Kaguya's prison was already finished, and there was a very deep hole in the ground where a forest once stood... and many miles away from that forest.

Thanks to Naruto's clones, he had been able to prevent it from spreading too far, instead, the hole was just super deep.

 **-With the group-**

"I will serve your mighty god, oh messengers of the sun god." Nora spoke as she bowed down in front of the three remaining ninja, who looked at the girl with dull eyes.

They had no clue what she had just said.

A giant fox similiar to the glowing orange fox looked towards the other Tailed Beasts.

" _Lets go find Naruto before the Old Man uses the Summoning Jutsu_." Kurama stated to his siblings, and they were about to leave, before Naruto appeared on the ground in front of them. Kurama blinked, but shrugged his shoulders.

Less looking for him.

Kurama blinked, and he palmed his face before he started to run towards the giant crater anyway. The other Tailed Beasts started to do the same thing, because moments later Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi vanished in puffs of smoke. The Tailed Beasts managed to avoid being summoned by the jutsu just in time though.

"Where did the Hot Sun God go? I can do without the ass who left us to die, but hottie sun god was awesome." Yang stated as she and all of the confused teenagers looked to where the powerful people had just been standing.

"What... just happened?" How did the school not get destroyed... how is VALE not destroyed... Only the Emerald Forest is gone." Weiss said with wide eyes as she looked into the distance, where there was a huge, deep, hole in the ground. It was so deep that all a person could see if they looked into it was blackness.

"Super Hottie Sun God protected everyone, dug, keep up." Nora told Weiss with arms crossed in front of her chest.

"I don't think he was a god." Jaune pointed out, mostly because he didn't want to make assumptions... though he found it hard to believe a human could have that much power.

It was frightening.

"Jaune, he was glowing... He made the planet shake... He destroyed a moon... I think he is a god." Pyrrha pointed out to her partner, because it made since. Nora might be crazy, but there was no way a human could ever have that much power. The man had controlled the elements with ease, formed giant avatars and combined them. He had done things humanly impossible, even for the strongest of huntsmen.

He couldn't be a human.

She wouldn't be surprised if a few cult wasn't going to form because of this.

"I am thankful we didn't die." Ren spoke as he collapsed on his butt, simply happy that they were all alive.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think we should be thankful we got protected." Ruby pointed out with a sigh of relief.

" _Sasuke, Sakura... Kakashi, where did you guys go?_ "

The Sun God's (Naruto's) voice was heard moments later, and they all saw Naruto floating down towards them. This Naruto had black balls floating behind his back, and he had a raised eyebrow. For some reason, Naruto had just sensed his clone and his friend's chakra just vanish. Naruto's feet touched the ground, and he heard a voice inside of his head.

" _They were summoned back to your world... Sadly, that means you are stuck here._ " Kurama stated to Naruto inside of his head.

Naruto blinked a few times.

"Oh might Super Hottie Mega Deluxe Sun God! Please accept my most humble of thanks!" Yang shouted out as she bowed to Naruto, and Nora joined her.

"Yes, thank you for sparing out world Mister Epic Super Hottie Mega Deluxe Supreme Sun God!" Nora spoke, adding more onto the title, trying to please the sun god.

" _What is up with these people. They speak a weird language... and I still sense the other Tailed Beasts. What is up with that?_ " Naruto spoke out loud as he talked with Kurama.

" _They avoided being summoned, to stay with you. My other half is waiting to be recombined with me, and sealed with you. The others will find new places to live._ " Kurama told Naruto, and Naruto noticed more people starting to gather around him.

"See, totally a god, he speaks some strange language." Nora whispered to the others, and Naruto sighed.

Time to do what Killer Bee taught him.

Naruto walked towards the ground, and he looked towards Pyrrha and extended his fist out to her. Killer Bee and he could read people's hearts, and memories, by bumping fists. Naruto would read this girl's heart and her memories and learn their language, that way he could talk with them.

"He chose you!" Ruby shouted as she hid behind Weiss.

They were all surprised when Naruto powered down back to his base form.

His clothes were replaced with mortal clothing, a black and orange jacket that was currently ripped wide open, showing extremely well toned muscles that no normal man of his size should have. His hair turned from golden energy into blond hair, and his golden eyes turned bright blue. His bar marks turned into whisker marks, and he looked towards Pyrrha with expectant eyes.

"Bump his fist already. Don't anger Mister Epic Amazing Super Hottie Mega Deluxe Supreme Master Sun God." Jaune whispered to Pyrrha urgently, and she was nervous as hell.

She had been chosen, but for what!?

'He is super hot, even in mortal form.' Yang thought with wide eyes, and a dropped jaw, at how hot this sun god was in human form.

Here she thought he looked hot when he was covered in energy flames, but now, he was still super hot.

"I have prepared a sacrifice for you, to appease you." Nora said as she showed a gagged Weiss, who was glaring daggers at Nora. Naruto walked over to Yang, and extended his fist towards her this time.

Yang suddenly felt extremely nervous like Pyrrha, but she reached out with her hand and bumped her fist to his.

In a second, Naruto blinked and with his chakra he recieved an amazing amount of information, only his experience with getting clone memories helping him get this all at the same time.

"Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you all, can I get something to eat? I haven't eaten or had anything to drink in days now." Naruto asked them with a grin on his face.

Most people would get super depressed if they were stranded in another dimension... not Naruto, he had learned long ago not to be so depressed over stuff like this.

Everyone else on the other hand was floored.

How had he learned an entire language in moments!?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	2. Chapter 2 The Sun's Kindness

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Sasuke doesn't have the Tailed Beasts, meaning he can't power himself up. That means a clone of Naruto is more than enough to beat him, since Sasuke only really hit Naruto after he got a power up.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Way to go clone me, you beat that bastard.' Naruto thought as he got his Cross-Dimensional clones memories, the same when he got the memories of that clone getting turned into ash by Kaguya. The clone's memory trick even crossed dimensions, which was awesome... but sadly, Naruto realized that as long as he and Sasuke existed, the the Sage of Six Paths couldn't replinish his chakra (he WAS dead after all) meaning that he couldn't try and summon Naruto back.

It took nearly all of the Kage in history to have enough chakra to summon them back, meaning that sadly a Reverse Summon with the Toads would not work.

Naruto had enough chakra to summon them, but they didn't have enough to summon him, seeing as even all of the toads combined didn't have as much chakra as a Tailed Beast... and the Third Raikage alone had that much chakra, and he had been part of the summoning team to summon them.

Stupid clone, being in the wrong place at the right time, and the Sage of Six Paths for mistaking the clone for the original when the summoning jutsu was used.

Oh well, beating himself up over it did him NO good, he would remain cheerful... and sulk when nobody else was around.

"So... Lord Sun God, is this to your liking?" The headmaster of the school asked as food was placed in front of Naruto. The man, named Ozpin as Naruto learned from the memories of others, was a tall as fuck man at like 6'6", seriously the people of this world were tall. That being said, the man was in his later years, grayed out hair, and walking with a cane. Wearing a dark green suit, and generally giving off the aura of a man who knew a lot of stuff.

He had insisted to talk with Naruto alone, and had the food bought his office so that he could talk with Naruto in private.

"Lord Sun God? Don't call me that, I have a name... call me Naruto." Naruto stated with a bored tone. He had attempted to get people to stop thinking of him as a God, didn't work, and it annoyed him. First he was considered a demon early in life, and now people in a different dimension were calling him a god.

Naruto couldn't even claim to be human by their standards.

He had Kurama messing with his genetics when he was in his mother's womb, giving him his birthmarks and most likely changing his DNA a little (he wondered if his kids would have whisker marks), and he was part fucking alien thanks to Kaguya. He was descended from her, and she was an alien, thus he was part alien. His DNA in general was rather fucked up, no telling what a DNA test would call him.

"Lord Naruto, I am curious, what brings you to Remnant?" Ozpin asked his starting question.

"Sealing an Evil Goddess, sorry about messing up your planet by the way... I least I was able to limit the damage... also, sorry about the extra moon. I have a few clones out making sure the tides stay stable until they adjust." Naruto mentioned, seeing as he had clones all over the planet making sure the presence of an extra moon didn't fuck anything up. He had the Tailed Beasts doing work as well making sure everything was okay.

Isobu was with a team of Naruto clones, in the sea working on the tides and underwater currents, changing the landscape underwater to give it a good system to work out.

Ozpin had never thought that in his life he would meet a god, even more so such a humble god, so he was amazed that the kindness this one was showing.

"Thank you for taking the effort to defend this world. It must have made yoru job more difficult, is there anything I can do to thank you?" Ozpin asked, and Naruto looked at the bones of the 7 well cooked animals he had just eaten, and the half eaten animal he was still working on.

If he could eat a fish the size of 20 grown men, this was nothing.

"... Well, I can't really return home..." Naruto trailed off as he got lost in his own thoughts. Now that he thought about it, he really couldn't return home. Nobody was strong enough to summon him, and the only beings that WERE strong enough were the Tailed Beasts... and they were with him. The Dead Kage were returned to the dead, and the Sage of Six Paths had finally moved onto the afterlife after using up his chakra... without his chakra, he no longer existed beyond time or space, and had faded away.

Technically, his body was pure chakra, so without that his chakra faded, so no more Sage of Six Paths to help anyway.

'So this God was either banished, or the seal he placed on the Goddess took so much power he doesn't have a way to get home?' Ozpin thought to himself as he looked at the teen in front of him with curious eyes.

What?

He had seen a rift in time and space open up, and a fucking moon that was not originally there drop out of the sky, and then this teen destroy it. The planet had been shaking nonstop thanks to those titans, and now their world had two moons. They had a Day Moon and a Night Moon, and they would more than likely had daily solar eclipses.

He had seen giant avatar foxes so large they towered over mountains, something he had never seen in his long life.

If this man in front of him had the power to revive the dead, then Ozpin would be convinced completely and utterly that he was a god.

Ozpin blinked.

"This is good food, I like it. Too bad it isn't ramen, now that would be awesome right now... Got something on your mind?" Naruto asked as he looked at Ozpin with a raised eyebrow, and the man shook his head.

"Do you have healing powers, Lord Naruto?" Ozpin asked with a serious look in his eyes.

"I can restore missing organs, restore lifeforce, and I can bring the dead back provided they haven't been dead too long." Naruto stated thoughtfully. He HAD brought back Obito after the man had died once, in the Lava World he had been dead when Naruto revived him the first time. Of course, seeing as Obito had been in such bad condition, he was doomed to die again anyway. He was a Jinchuriki, and lost his Tailed Beast... Naruto's revive the dead powers were not perfect.

He wasn't like Chiyo, who could revive a dead Jinchuriki and let them stay alive without their Tailed Beast.

Ozpin's eyes widened for a second, his only showing of emotion in this scenerio.

Okay, he was convincd, this guy was a god.

"Lord Naruto, would it be too much to beg for a favor? I ask that you revive a dying comrade of mine... She had been gravely hurt, and her life is in critical-" Ozpin started, and Naruto blinked, before he grinned.

"Sure, no problem. Just take me too her, I can fix her right up." Naruto stated before Ozpin could finish what he had been saying. He was more than happy to help people in need, it was mostly what he lived for. They were kind enough to feed him what appeared to be a lot of food, so he would be more than happy to help them. "Is it that dying girl I sensed underneath this school?" Naruto asked Ozpin, who was stunned.

How had Naruto sensed her!?

Oh right, god.

"Yes." Ozpin answered truthfully.

"Knew it." Naruto spoke with a smirk. When he was in Six Paths Sage Mode, his sensing ability was pushed to the absolute limits. He could sense things that existed in other dimensions, he could sense nearly everything in the universe all at the same time, and he could sense things that existed in their own little dimensions like Limbo. Nothing could escape his Six Paths Sage Mode sensing ability. "Just take a clone of me, he'll fix her right up. I'm going to walk around, take in the sights." Naruto stated as he formed a clone next to him, appearing in a puff of smoke.

"Since you are unable to return home, why don't you make Beacon your home. I'm sure it could never be as glamorous as your original home... but arrangements could be made." Ozpin offered Naruto a home.

When Ozpin figured Naruto's home, he pictured Naruto having a castle of gold, filled with millions of servants attending to all his needs. He pictured a world of Gods, each of them controlling different sections of the universe. As the sun god, Ozpin was sure Naruto was one of the most important gods, and thus had the most important and luxurious of castles. After all, the universe would be a dark place without suns to light it up.

"Yeah, nothing beats home..." Naruto spoke with fond memories of his small apartment in Konoha, and the trees that were mixed into the city, as well as the surrounding forest.

He would always miss his home.

Ozpin stood up started to walk with the Naruto clone towards the elevator, and Naruto joined them. He was going to stop at the bottom floor, while the clone and Ozpin would be stopping at the lowest floors possible. They waited silently for the most part in the elevator, until Ozpin decided he would ask Naruto a question.

"So... why the name Naruto?" Ozpin asked, seeing as he didn't know how gods picked out their names.

"My Godfather technically named me." Naruto told Ozpin, who nodded his head.

Of course, the Father of a God would be a God Father. Naruto could see the misunderstanding in Ozpin's eyes right away, but he knew it would be pointless to correct it at this point. Seriously, there was nothing he could say or do other than die that would prove he wasn't a god. He was going to naturally live into his 100's, and if he died of old age people would just say his mortal form died and he returned back to the Heavens where he came from.

There was no way for him to prove he wasn't a god, yet tones of ways for everyone to prove he was one... he was stuck in a stupid situation where he would look like an idiot for claiming he wasn't a god.

When the elevator stopped, Naruto stepped out and it closed behind him.

Now it was clone Naruto and Ozpin heading down deeper.

"So what is this gals name?" Naruto/Clone asked the tall man.

"Amber, and she is important to us. How up to date are you on Remnant history?" Ozpin asked, seeing as he was sure that a god had much more important matters to attend to other than watching mortals go about their lives.

It would be another minute until they got to The Vault.

"I know a little when I learned what was in that girl's heart." Naruto stated, and Ozpin blinked.

In her heart?

"I'm sorry, but what?" Ozpin questioned Naruto, who nodded his head with crossed arms. He was a great warrior, for one, and he was good at connecting his heart and memories to others who touched his chakra. It didn't make sense to everyone of course, but to him it did.

"I touch my heart to theirs, and I can see everything in their heart. Their memories, their lives, what they love... what they hate. I see a person's _true_ self when I bump fists with them." Naruto told Ozpin, and Ozpin looked at Naruto's fist when Naruto extended it towards Ozpin.

That was terrifying to Ozpin.

The ability to learn nearly everything about a person, and to learn about the things that even they did not know. The ability to judge a person, see if they were a good or bad person, their deepest secrets. This was the ability of a god to pass judgement on mortals, to see if their sins were heavy or light.

Naruto sighed when Ozpin was too busy weighing the weight of that ability to react to Naruto offering him a fust bump.

Oh well, they reached the bottom floor.

It was a huge, mostly empty, room with only a large machine on the other end of it with two pods. In one pod with a girl in it, and an empty pod. Naruto walked with Ozpin towards the girl, and Naruto didn't even need to look at her to know what she looked like.

When he sensed things in Sage Mode OR Six Paths Sage Mode, he got images of what things looked like anyway.

She was a beautiful girl, a little taller than Naruto by a few inches. Dark skin than Naruto, and a deep shade of brown hair. She was thin, but not without a rather attractive body of her own. She had a little mole under her eye, and she was wearing white shorts and a small white tube top to cover her breasts. She was also pale, and she had a scar covering the majority of her face, only slightly messing with her beauty.

"She is beautiful, sad she ended up like this." Naruto pointed out as Ozpin pressed a button, and the pod opened up. Amber dropped out of it, and Naruto caught her before she could touch the ground. He gently placed her on the ground, and he looked at the destroyed skin on her face. That was a minor thing compared to what he was sensing.

She had something in her that had been partially pulled out.

No problem fixing that.

Naruto placed his hand on her chest, she had very cold skin at the moment, and Ozpin felt a pulse in their heart. He heard a loud "thump" noise, and color started to return to Amber's skin. Ozpin's eyes widened when Naruto stood up and clapped his hands.

"No huge ritual?" Ozpin asked in surprise.

"Huh? Of course not, she is all fixed up. I even restored her powers. That was abit trickier though. Had to change the nature of my chakra, transform it into aura with the Yin-Yang Release, and use that to fix her powers... She should wake up in a few moments." Naruto mentioned as he cracked his neck, he had such a crick in it. He could use a massage right about now. It had nothing to do with fixing Amber, he just turned it the wrong way, and it was now a little messed up.

Amber started to stir, and groaned as she woke up for the first time in nearly a year, feeling just as good as she had before-

"AH!?" Amber shouted out as she jumped and got ready for a fight, until she saw Ozpin.

"Please take it easy, you have some muscle atro-" Ozpin was going to say her muscles had been damaged, but Naruto stopped him.

"No she doesn't. I restored the lost tissue in her muscles, she is as good as new. Want me to fix your messed up face next?" Naruto asked Amber, who was blinking in shock. She remembered having half of her powers stolen, but here she was, with ALL of her powers. She looked into her reflection on the pod that had been holding her, and saw her own face.

"Who are you?" Amber asked as she looked into the reflection and saw Naruto behind her.

"This is Lord Naruto, the Sun God. Things had changed since you were hurt Amber. He healed you, restored you. We all owe him a great deal." Ozpin spoke, and Naruto grunted in annoyance.

He wasn't a freaking god!?

He had JUST got done kicking the ass of an immortal goddess, he was getting annoyed that nobody would believe him when he denied being a god.

"Sun God?" Amber questioned, and she could see it. When she looked at this guy, she could see a great sun behind him. Like he was _light incarnate_. A being of pure goodness, she could tell just with a glance how kind he was.

"Just call me Naruto... So want me to fix your face?" Naruto asked her, and she touched her face.

"Yes please..." Amber requested, and Naruto placed a hand on her face. Her face started to glow, before the scar she had started to vanish as her skin was restored back to it's top condition. It was like she had never fought those three people in the first place.

Her muscles were back to top shape.  
Her powers had been fully restored.  
Her body no longer had the scar from it.

She was truly back to full health now!

"See you guys later." Naruto said, as he turned into a puff of smoke, his clone no longer being needed now that the job was done.

...

"I am now a follower of the Sun God." Amber let Ozpin know where the person she now saw as her leader.

"I understand." Ozpin spoke without any hurt feelings.

He himself was pretty much converted.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **No, Amber doesn't have chakra now. Naruto can change his chakra to match others, remember? His chakra transformed into her aura, and her powers, to restore them. Naruto CAN give people chakra, but that is not what he did here.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	3. Chapter 3 The Sun's Sacrifice

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'If only I had the Mokuton, I could create a house...' Naruto thought as he clapped his hands together, and he waited a few moments, before laughing to himself. Okay, so he didn't have the Mokuton. No building houses out of wood for him, but oh well, it wasn't like Naruto didn't have house building experience anyway.

He did help to rebuild Konoha after all.

He had a lot of talents.

At the same time, it would take a lot of mental work for him to accept these people thinking of him as a god. Yes, even by his world's view points he had the power of a god... actually, by a lot of dimension's view points he must be pretty godlike. He had more powers than he knew what he could possibly do with.

A red swirl caught his attention.

"Hey dude, check out my Sun God tattoo."

There was a dude with a brand new tattoo of his red Uzumaki swirl on his forehead. Naruto's eyes were deadpan, not that anyone could see him at the moment. Naruto was using the Transparent Escape Technique to turn himself invisible. Nobody could see him, and since nobody could sense his chakra anymore, they couldn't sense him either. Naruto was a ninja that could wear orange and be a ninja, because he could turn invisible at will.

There was simply no fun in fighting people invisible.

'Idiots, that is permanent.' Naruto thought, and he walked onto the strange scene of people working together and moving rocks to a location. A lot of students, and even teachers, were working together to build something out of stone and... they were using that strange Dust material to melt the rocks into place, well a few students were doing that.

"Hail Sun God." A student greeted another student as he passed by him, joining the work after leaving for a few hours.

Naruto palmed his face.

They were building something in either his honor, or they were building something to be used as an altar to him. Naruto could see 20 students all working together to carry a giant slab of stone. The bigger, buffer students that is, and they had a 7 foot tall dude with a huge orange sword slice the top and bottom of it so that it was flattened.

They placed it in the center of pillars, and made sure it was flat down in a way that it would not fall over unleash somebody with superstrength pushed it.

"We need to get this done before Mister Epic Amazing Super Hottie Mega Extreme Rightous Deluxe Supreme Master Sun God comes and sees this." Nora shouted out as she stood on top of Yang's shoulders, the two of them having collected people as soon as they could to work on the altar. Nora was just happy to get this entire crazy situation going, and since Yang had bumped fists with Naruto, people listened to her when it came to Naruto.

Naruto noticed Nora's way of addressin him was growing even longer.

"Faunus/Human!"

Two people were arguing with each other loudly, and it drew Naruto's attention towards them. He could see a girl and boy glaring at each other harshly, the two of them having spoken very different words. Naruto didn't even know what a Faunus was, but he was pretty sure it had something to do with the fact that the girl had animal features.

She was a pretty girl, chin length purple hair on mocha colored skin, a petite body with moderate hips and a rather well endowed chest. She had brown eyes, and she was wearing a white shirt, a brown vest, and on that a darker jacket, and a short skirt. She did have a strange thing about her though... the boar tusks that were coming out of her jaw bone and curving so that they were in front of her cheeks. They were well taken care of, glistenining white, and visibly pointy.

She was staring down a rather average boy, who had a rather bony face. The boy was wearing pretty much the same uniform as she was, but with pants and a tie. He was pale skinned, and had messy blue hair. He had more sunken eyes, and was glaring at the girl.

'What the hell is a Faunus?' Naruto thought with a raised eyebrow.

"The Sun God took human form, he favors humans. Those whisker marks prove nothing." The sunken faced both spoke with a heated glare to the girl.

"The Sun God favors my species, Faunus. Whisker marks, sharp canines, those fox-like features. He has taken the form of a Fox Faunus. He prefers Faunus to Humans." The Tusk Girl argued back to the boy. Naruto realized that his first guess was right, people with animal featues with Faunus.

...

'Would I be human or faunus by their standards? I do have some fox traits.' Naruto thought to himself as he touched one of his sharp canines, and ran a finger across his whisker marks.

"Now now, Mister Kickass Epic Amazing Super Hottie Mega Extreme Rightous Deluxe Supreme Master Sun God favors all species. He protected us all equally. He doesn't hate us like the Moon Goddess." Yang spoke as Nora went to go held put the stones in place for another pillar surrounding the altar.

They were SO going to offer up sacrifices on that altar.

"Yes Miss Xiao Long, but the Sun God's appearance does bring into question which race he prefers appearance-wise. I myself cast a vote towards Faunus." A tall man, wearing a messed up buttoned white shirt half tucked into his pants spoke at a high speed. He had wild green hair, and his glasses covered his eyes.

Naruto didn't know what to make of this... teacher?

Man, teachers in this world were weirder... almost as weird as those in his own world. Now that he thought about it, his own teachers were on the weird side... to some extent.

"Ha!" Tusk-Girl shouted out.

"I disagree Barty, I think those traits may be common to Gods. I mean, the Moon Goddess had a third eye and horns like rabbit ears..." A shorter, much shorter, man who was a little on the overweight side. He did have muscle, but it was under his fat. He had well combed hair, and an even more well combed mustache.

"Ha!" The Sunken-Face Boy shouted out back at the girl, and while the issue between the teens was more about race, the disagreement with the teachers was more about observation, less about race.

To them, they realized his race was god, and thus, he wasn't either human or faunus.

"Students will be students, we have much work to do. I can only hope the Sun God can part with us some of the infinite wisdom he may have." Barty, or Oobleck as was his real name, spoke as he helped his friend and fellow teacher Peter Port move a large stone towards the ninth and nearly complete pillar surrounding the altar.

Naruto deadpanned, and as he walked by, he palmed his face.

He really didn't prefer one race over the other... he had just thought before now the people with animals traits were humans with strange bloodlines. This wasn't the first time he had seen weird shit. He had seen people who could turn into water, steam, explode, people with mouths on their hands, and faces on their chests... he had seen so much shit.

"Everyone, I am glad to say that thanks to all your work, we have finished the Mister Kickass Epic Amazing Super Hottie Mega Extreme Majestic Bold Rightous Deluxe Supreme Master Sun God's altar!" Nora screamed out, and the dozens of people she had suckered into helping started to clap their hands. Naruto clapped as well, but his claps were drowned out by the other claps.

They had made nine stone pillars around the altar, one for each of the tails beasts, very cool of them to keep track of Naruto's friends.

Naruto sweatdropped when he noticed Nora added more to his already long title.

The fuck Nora!?

"I don't think this _Sun God_ wants to have an altar in his name. Even more so one built so crudely." Weiss spoke with a snarky tone as she looked at the crude, but well built, altar.

'Gotta agree with Weiss, though he seems like he doesn't want to be treated like a god.' Ruby nearby thought to herself. She didn't want to be the center of attention, so she was sitting it out with Blake and the newly formed Team JNPR. They had been a team for 4 hours, and this shit was already getting started. She couldn't believe how much... well she kind of could.

The entire world had felt those shockwaves and shaking, and the entire world could see the second moon in the sky with ease.

The sky turned dark when the second moon passed in front of the sun.

"Praise the Sun God!"

'Damnit, am I going to have to listen to this everytime the moon passes in front of the sun?' Naruto thought to himself.

With the rotations that the second moon took, there would be a daily solar eclipse, at the same time everyday there would be an eclipse for no longer than 5 minutes. It was a beautiful site, but to these people it was simply more proof of Naruto's power. He HAD to place the moon in it's unique orbit so that it would never hit Remnant's original moon.

Didn't want to risk freeing the empty husk of Kaguya... not that it would do a world without any chakra users (not counting him and the Tailed Beasts) any good.

"Now, we must offer a virgin sacrifice to please him!" Yang screamed out, and she unleashed a battle cry and ran towards a surprised Weiss.

Weiss was picked up and dragged towards the altar, where she was tied to it with a rope.

"Hey! I am NOT a sacrifice... Don't sacrifice me!" Weiss shouted, and Yang pat her on the shoulder. Everyone bowed to the altar, as if they were expecting Weiss to start floating in the air, or something else to happen. They were obviously expecting something to happen, but Naruto ddn't know what they were expecting. "Hey, this isn't funny, I don't want to get eaten... or have my blood drained!?" Weiss screamed out in a panic.

She heard legends of people having their stomachs cut open and their organs offered as sacrifices to hungry gods.

"... Mister Kickass Epic Amazing Super Hottie Mega Loving Cool Extreme Rightous Deluxe Supreme Master Sun God is a nice god... So we are offering you up to be his bride." Nora felt the need to tell Weiss what she was doing. Weiss blinked a few times, not sure how to feel about this. That was a rather... interesting offer.

Become the sun god's bride, and become ruler of the world because of it.

After all, who would dare deny the queen of god's wishes?

"Damnit, let me off of this thing! Sacrifice yourself if it is such a great... offer." Weiss yelled to those chanting Naruto's "godly status" to the air. Nobody stopped chanting, and Naruto sighed and palmed his forehead.

This wasn't going to stop until he put on a show for them.

Naruto's eyes, he was still invisible, turned golden and he entered his Six Paths Sage Mode. Naruto started to float in the air and hovered towards Weiss. He donned his Six Paths cloak when he got above Weiss, and he slowly started to turn visible again.

The crowd fell into a hushed silence.

...

"Here, oh mighty Mister Kickass Epic Amazing Super Hottie Mega Extreme Rightous Deluxe Supreme Benevolent Master Sun God, we offer this delicious looking girl. Though she may be petite, and her hips ill-suited for childbirth, she-" Yang didn't get to finish before the robes holding Weiss in place were snapped. Naruto waved his hand, and just like the time he cut the waterfall in half, Naruto cut the robes on Weiss, freeing her.

Weiss looked at Naruto, who looked back at them deadpan.

'I don't know what I should say here...' Naruto thought to himself.

"Hah! A Faunus would have been better!"

Tusk-Girl's comment really annoyed some of the humans in the crowd.

"Am I not good enough?" Weiss asked, her feelings hurt. It wasn't like she wanted to be his wife for eternity, but being rejected still hurt.

"Not at all, you are very pretty... " Naruto said, and he tried to think of some impossible condition for them to try and fufill. "... I don't really care about a sacrifice. If you want to keep doing this, go for it. I won't stop you." Naruto stated to them with a twitching eye.

Everyone went silent at the irritation.

They weren't going to believe him if he said he wasn't a god, and it wasn't like he could prove he wasn't either. Literally, there was more proof he was one than wasn't. Naruto vanished in a blur of speed so fast that the others couldn't even see a blur. He was just gone, and everyone looked around.

"We should try a Faunus tomorrow!" Tusk-Girl called out.

She wasn't even racist, she just figured he would favor a Faunus.

Everyone looked towards girl, and she started to sweat.

Oh shit, she was tomorrows sacrifice!?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Tusk girl is a RWBY background character, not an OC, before anyone says anything.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	4. Chapter 4 The Sun Sees All

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Read Naruto: Chapter 535**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Instant ramen, always calms me down.' Naruto thought to himself in the middle of the night, sitting on top of the student dorms, as he slurped up some of this world's instant ramen. It tasted the same as in his world, only a lot more satisfying after he had been fighting a war for days on end, without rest... and the meal he had here was good and all, but ramen was a reward.

"Naruto."

"Yeah Kurama?" Naruto asked his long time friend, who had recently been fused back with his other half inside of Naruto. Now he had both halfs of the strongest Tailed Beast, the 10 Tails wasn't a true Tailed Beast, more of a god than anything. He was curious about what the usually silent Tailed Beast had to say.

Kurama could go _years_ in comfortable silence without speaking up.

"Son is resting in a volcano to the south. Isobu has found a lake home of his own. Chomei has found himself a forest. Matatabi is resting in a large field. Gyuki is in a mountain region. Kokuo stated he would rather simply run around freely. Saiken has taken residence in a cave. Shukaku is in a strange desert." Kurama informed Naruto of where everyone was. Naruto nodded his head, they had each found a region that they liked to be in. Tailed Beasts didn't need food, seeing as they were pure chakra, so no matter where they lived they didn't really interfere with the natural wildlife.

Their current locations were fine by Naruto, they were free, and Kurama chose to be back inside of Naruto, seeing as now that he was back to his full size... suffice to say he was a bit too large to be out without crushing things.

Kurama had been the same size as the other Tailed Beasts, sitting down, when his size was 1/10th of his original size, and standing up he was even taller than the others... now though back to his full size, he put mountains to shame when he stood up.

"That is cool... What is your opinion on the god thing?" Naruto asked Kurama, who huffed.

"With your strength? You could kill the Shinigami, become immortal, and then really be a god. Kaguya was a cruel goddess, but you can't be corrupted by something like power... What you become is up to you. Not like anyone can stand up to you." Kurama pointed out with a bored tone. He really did not care, he was amused either way. Kaguya acted the part of a goddess, but she was a cruel goddess and became a demon. She demanded sacrifices to the god tree, but Naruto was different than she was.

He had power, but he wasn't controlled by his power.

"Kill the Shinigami?" Naruto asked with surprise.

What?

"Your Truth-Seeker Orbs, or Balls... they can touch spiritual energy. When the death god comes for you, you can erase death itself from existance... and without death." Kurama muttered to Naruto, who blinked.

...

Damnit!?

'Great, just how easy is it for me to become a god? Why can't I just a powerful human?' Naruto thought as he stared at the ground below with annoyance.

He didn't want to be a god or demon, he wanted to be a human.

"It isn't your choice Naruto. History will know you as a god now, and for the rest of this world's history you will be their god. Any choice you make will simply decide _what type_ of god you are." Kurama lectured Naruto, who huffed in annoyance. He really didn't have a choice now, since nobody believed his claim of being human, he was set in their minds as a god.

Their history books would call him a god, and even if he died, people would still come to call him as such.

'I wanted to become Hokage, not this...' Naruto thought, before he slapped his face and launched at his own depression. "Damnit Naruto, can't go home, so might as well make the best of this." Naruto accepted his loss and moved on.

It was easy to accept loss when you mastered your dark emotions, and accepted them like Naruto had.

"Mister Na... Mister Sun God..."

"Hmmm? Ruby, right?" Naruto asked when he heard his name called by the girl who was behind him. She had heard him talking, not his words but his voice, from her window and had come to the top of the building to check it out. "Also, just call me Naruto. Not Mister Naruto, not Mister Sun God... Just Naruto." Naruto told her with a grin.

She smiled awkwardly at him.

"Sorry, I've never talked to a god before you. I figured you didn't want to be treated like a god... sorry, I'm socially awkward." Ruby apologized, and Naruto smiled and pat down next to him. He offered her the spot next to him, and she took the spot, with her feet hanging off the edge of the building. "So... What is it like? Being so strong?" Ruby asked, and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Pretty nice... Your sister is kind of... stupid. She is going to burn herself, and those people helping her, out pretty soon." Naruto commented as he looked towards the front of the school.

Yang and Nora had convinced MORE people to join in on the building.

They were going to be a temple, and a new altar inside of that temple. They had somehow managed to convince nearly a third of the student body to do this. They were getting boulders from edge of the Sun God Crater (the name of the crater that was one the Emerald Forest) and using those as raw material to do this. They were really determined to finish it as soon as possible.

"Sorry... I think seeing your fight with..." Ruby trailed off when she couldn't remember the name of the woman.

"Kaguya... Sorry about that. She moved us to this place." Naruto told her, and Ruby shook her head quickly.

"No worries! It was super awesome, so many cool explosions and stuff. You were all like huah, and your minions were super awesome for protecting us." Ruby made exaggerated karate moved as she talked. Naruto blinked before he went deadpan.

Well... if he was a god, it would make sense for him to have followers... which is what people assumed his friends had been.

"They weren't... fuck it. So, you have something on your mind. You want something to right?" Naruto asked her, and Ruby blushed a little.

"You could tell?" Ruby asked with a small smile.

"When I read Yang's heart, I learned nearly everything that was in her heart. Yang holds your dream close to her heart... She is also trying to please me for one of her own selfish reasons." Naruto stated with a laid back tone. There was nothing that he could complain about when he saw that Yang was putting so much work into trying to achieve a goal, one that wasn't revenge anyway.

"Her heart?" Ruby asked, and she looked towards everyone working.

"Her mom, she wants to find her. She hopes that if she pleases me, I'll give her, her mother." Naruto stated as he looked towards Yang.

Ruby looked at Naruto.

"Can you?" Ruby asked with surprise. She always knew about Yang's search for her mother, and how it once consumed her. She didn't know that seeing a god had awakened that desire in Yang again, and now she was trying to get a wish out of Naruto. To get a blessing that would either flat out give her, her mother, or give her a way to find her.

Naruto stayed silent for a moment.

"... Yes. I can sense things Ruby..." Naruto said, and he transformed into his Six Paths Sage Mode cloak form. "Right now, I am seeing everyone on the world. I am getting visions of what everyone is doing in far away places." Naruto pointed out to her and he looked down.

It was just like the way he learned about the war.

He had sensed somebody and got an image of a woman who looked just like Yang did, but with her black hair a bit more wild, and burning red eyes.

"Everything?" Ruby asked in surprise, and Naruto nodded his head.

"I can block most of it out when I don't want to see it, but yeah, I'm seeing everything." Naruto told her, and her eyes widened.

She was amazed.

"But that is omni... potence?" Ruby questioned as she tried to think of the right word.

"Omniscience in this case. I can see the universe, and understand all universal things. Or at least I have that ability to understand all universe things." Naruto mentioned with a deadpan tone. It was annoying to be able to see everything at the same time. He could see the thousands of men jacking off right now, the same with the women. He could see everyone everywhere going about their daily lives.

Naruto pouted and leaned forward.

He could see all... Another god-like ability that would make people think he was a god. That was _just great_. More things that prove him to be a being that was inhuman. With his negative emotion sensing ability, he could even sense the evil in people's hearts, and combined with the fact he was sensing every person on the planet right now... he could sense all of the evil people on the planet.

"That is... so cool!" Ruby shouted out as Naruto powered down. "I wish I could do that." Ruby said with a sigh.

"No, you don't... you see some very... disturbing things when you can see everything." Naruto stated with a dull tone. Seeing people in their more intimate moments was one thing, but seeing some people with their freaky fetishes was another thing.

Ruby leaned forward and looked into Naruto's eyes.

...

"You are a good person. I can see that. I can just tell... What is your home like?" Ruby asked him, seeing as there was nothing that she could tell him about herself that he couldn't easily learn. He could bump fists with her and learn everything about her, or he could simply sense everyone related to her, her home place, and everything.

She could get to know him, and it would take a long time, but for him getting to know her was as simple as bumping fists.

"A forest, an amazing forest... spread out over an entire country. The weather is warm during the summer, and mild during the winter... it rarely snows. A wonderful hot springs, and amazing food stalls." Naruto told Ruby, who closed her eyes to picture his home. She was imagining a village located in a forest, a village of Naruto's people, and she was imagining the world he would have come from.

She hummed in happiness.

She couldn't help but feel that the place was beautiful, and not because it was the home of a god, but because in general his discription was beautiful.

"It's beautiful..." Ruby whispered under her breath, and she could feel the warmth She yawned, and Naruto pat her back.

"You are a good kid Ruby. If you ever need something, don't be afraid to ask." Naruto told her as he looked at his followers working on his temple... that he did not ask them to build.

They were very self-motivated.

Ruby got up and started to on her back towards her room, and she looked back at Naruto with a smile on her face.

"You know... for a god, you are really easy to talk to. If _you_ ever need somebody to talk to, I'll be happy to talk to you." Ruby told him, and Naruto smiled and grinned.

He would like that.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Sage Mode alone lets Naruto sense everything in a large country, Six Paths Sage Mode pushes that to the hightest level possible. To the point he senses and sees everything.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	5. Chapter 5 The Sun's Pranks

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **The Fourth Databook confirms that the Six Paths Sage Mode is a Divine State. Naruto isn't godlike. He is a god. Look it up.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'What am I suppose to do, everyone else is at school.' Naruto thought to himself with some boredom. He didn't want to go to school like his friend, he didn't consider the others his friends until they actually called him by his name. If they didn't call him by his name, he refused to believe they were his friend. Lord Naruto was one thing, in his language it would be the same thing as being called "Naruto-sama" which was just showing a lot of respect.

It was different with this though, they were calling him Sun God and stuff like that.

"Naruto."

"Old Man?" Naruto asked as he looked behind him and saw the Sage of Six Paths, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, floating.

No, it wasn't him.

This was just a small, tiny, piece of his chakra that would fade within minutes. He was simply using Naruto's own chakra as a beacon to find this world before his chakra vanished. The man was about the same height as Naruto, but his entire body was white at the moment, other than his purple ringed eyes, and the black staff in his hands.

"Naruto, or should I call you 'Sun God'? You seem to be adjusting to godhood well." Hagoromo stated to Naruto, he had a few minutes before he faded away, so he wanted to apologize to Naruto for summoning the clone instead of his real body. He had made the mistake of assuming that the clone had been the original, and summoned the wrong person.

For that, he was truly sorry.

"Hah hah hah, you are _so_ funny Super Gramps." Naruto stated with a dull tone, and the sage smiled a little.

Yes, he liked that tone, it showed that Naruto didn't let his status go to his head.

"Yes, I do believe I am. That being said, you have the memories of your clone, correct?" Hagoromo asked Naruto with a raised brow. Naruto nodded his head in confirmation at this, because he had gotten his clones memories.

"Kicked Sasuke's ass, made him see the light, undid the Infinite Tsukuyomi with him, and everyone lived happily ever after. Yep, I got those memories." Naruto stated with a grin on his face. He was pretty laid back, but he could sense that the super old man didn't come here just to give him the good news.

It was never good news when Naruto recieved surprise visits from people.

"This world treats you as a god, how do you feel about this?" Hagoromo asked Naruto as he looked towards the unfinished temple that was being built. All of the students and teachers working on it had to go to classes, so they had to wait until classes were over.

"I am not the biggest fan of it. I mean, I'm human..." Naruto deadpanned, and Hagoromo winced for a second, only a small twitch of the eye at the most for a wince, but it was still there.

He couldn't tell Naruto.

'You are no longer truly human.' Hagoromo thought, before he lower body started to fade just a little. "I came to send you a message. You are hereby named the honorary Hokage by the village, and will have your face in the Hokage Monument." Hagoromo told Naruto part of the reason he came. The Leaf Village all decided that Naruto would be forever carved into the mountain as one of their Hokage, and would be honored with the title, even if he wasn't there.

Naruto smiled brightly for a moment, happy that he had achieved his dream, even if he wasn't there to actually achieve it.

It was still a pleasant thought.

"The other reason you are here?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. That was a great reason to come to this dimension and all, but Naruto could see it in those ringed eyes, it wasn't the only reason. Naruto was good at reading people, and he could tell that the older man was hiding something from him.

"I simply came to inform you that you achieved your dream, and ask that you become the man I know you can be." Hagoromo told Naruto, before he fully faded away, and Naruto scratched the back of his head. Naruto shrugged his shoulders, before he put his hands in his pockets and started to walk away. He would take a walk around the academy to put his mind at ease, and ease his boredom as well.

Okay, that was a pleasant surprise, talking to the old man helped him calm his nerves.

If the old man could handle people thinking of him as a god without becoming corrupted, then Naruto had confidence that he could do it as well.

"Hey Naruto!"

Naruto perked up when he heard the sound of Ruby's voice.

"Be respectful to him Ruby! He is Mister Kickass Epic Amazing Super Hottie Mega Extreme Rightous Deluxe Supreme Benevolent Stunning Perfect Master Sun God." Yang said as she lectured her little sister, who mockingly made a hand motion to when Yang was looking away, and pretended to talk behind her back with the hand. "So Mister Kickass Epic Amazing Super Hottie Mega Extreme Rightous Deluxe Supreme Loving Benevolent Stunning Perfect Master Sun God, how is your day?" Yang asked with a bright smile on her face.

Naruto looked at her with dull eyes.

"... Hey Ruby, you need something?" Naruto asked, completely ignoring Yang, stunning the girl into silence.

"I'm doing good, classes are boring... You sure you don't want to... oh right, no use training to be powerful for you huh?" Ruby guessed when she spoke, and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

Weiss was striking a pose, trying to attract Naruto's attention, since after he had rejected her as a sacrifice she felt she needed to prove herself. Sadly, Naruto didn't pay her any mind until she actually worked up the courage to say something to him.

"Duh, he is a god, what use does he have acting like a hunter?" Yang pointed out with a roll on her eyes.

Blake simply turned a page in her book, and wisely stayed silent.

'I hope he doesn't strike me down.' Blake thought to herself nervously as she stood around Naruto. She was sure that he knew of her criminal history, and she didn't want to be struck down, or worse, become a moon in the sky. So she would try and make herself unknown, or show that she would atone for her sins.

The presence of a god was not something that she could, in her right mind, be okay with... not even a god who took faunus form would forgive what she had done.

"Ruby, watch this..." Naruto whispered to Ruby as he looked towards Yang. She looked at him, and guessed what he was goint to do. He was going to mess with Yang somehow. "You know, I've had the craving for some ostrich." Naruto mentioned to Ruby.

Yang, Weiss, and Blake all perked up.

'A way to please him!/A way to get him to pay attention./A way to atone my sins!' Yang, Weiss, and Blake all thought. They all turned around and prepared to run to Vale to try and find a seller of ostrich, only for Naruto have a clone he kept nearby to transform into an ostrich.

...

"Kill it!" Yang shouted a battle cry as she pointed at the ostrich.

"Kill them!" The Clone/Ostrich shouted towards them, shocking the three people, and everyone around who saw an ostrich suddenly start talking. The ostrich started to run towards the three, and they did the only thing that came to their shocked minds.

They ran away.

Naruto punched his clone in the chest, and it went up in a puff of smoke.

"I was just messing with you Yang... didn't think you two would go for it. Come on Runty, I am hungry, lets get something to eat." Naruto stated as he punched Ruby, extremely lightly, in the arm. She nodded her head, it was about that time anyway, so she may as well get something to eat.

The other three girls were just stunned.

Did they just get pranked... by a god!?

"I like him even more now." Yang stated with a grin on her face. Now this was a god she could get behind. One with a sense of humor, was kind, and was a looker. Yep, things were looking up for her in her life.

If she could get him to give her, her mother things would be perfect.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **This isn't a crack story, it does have a plot, but it will have a lot of humor.  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Naruto Sees the Sun's Truth

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"What do you mean everyone is cured?" Ozpin asked the doctor, who had come to him in the morning with startling news. The doctor had been the one who had been trying to work out, without DNA, using pictures of Naruto what kind of bone structure he had.

The entire hospital was in an uproar.

Every single patient was cured of their illness, and they felt greater than ever before. Only those dying of age were still dying, and even then, they weren't in any pain any longer. They were dying, but they felt as if they weren't, so they would die peaceful deaths.

All the cured at the same markings over thier chests.

A sun, with four pronged symbolic lines coming from the sun and going towards their shoulders, left ribs, and towards their belly button. It didn't cover much, but it was visible enough that you couldn't really hide it when you weren't wearing a shirt.

"Everyone is cured. All damaged organs were instantly repaired, and everything about them was restored to top health. Diseases, cured, life threatening injuries, fixed, everything that could be wrong with a person was all better. People at the brink of death were all better now, and well enough to dance if they wanted to. People were woken up from comas, and their muscles were fixed.

It was a medical mystery... it couldn't be natural!

"You see that shrine?" Ozpin pointed out of his glass window to the altar being prepared below. It was after school, so everyone had gotten back to work on it again.

The doctor, Dr. Peach (Ms. Peach's husband) looked.

"The Sun God's altar... No, you couldn't be suggesting that last night he stopped by the hospital and fixed everyone." Dr. Peach spoke with surprise.

The security cameras would have caught him.

...

Oh right, a god could easily avoid being caught on camera.

"Yes, I've seen his power first hand. It is very amazing. Overwhelming power, amazing kindness, and a willingness to help others." Ozpin spoke as he looked at the people, with his permission, building the temple on school grounds. Naruto didn't just have the power to back up his godhood, he had a multitude of other powers that would be expected of one of his race.

He could heal others of nearly anything with nothing other than a touch.

Ozpin was pretty sure that Naruto could destroy anything he wanted with no trouble at all.

 **-With Naruto-**

"Man these things are boring. The power to destroy anything that isn't Senjutsu is too annoying." Naruto said, in Six Paths Sage Mode, as he held a Truth-Seeking Ball in his hand. The power to destroy ALL things that weren't Senjutsu related was a rather bullshit ability for a fight. Considering the only living person in this world with Senjutsu was Naruto, it was unfair for him to have this ability.

He could remember Obito, even before he gained the power to negate Ninjutsu, destroying physical matter with them... and he could remember how his father's soul, when it passed on, lacked any arms, meaning it destroyed souls and thus spirit energy as well.

It was a cruel ability.

People killed by a Truth-Seeking Ball didn't die... they were erased from existance itself, no soul, mind, or body left.

"What are those things?" Ruby asked, seeing as she was doing her homework nearby at the moment while the others were working on the temple.

She was the only one in the SCHOOL not working on the temple.

"Truth-Seeking Balls, or Truth-Seeker Orbs. I fought a guy who used them, they were bitch to deal with... now I have them, and don't even want them." Naruto stated as he pointed towards the side of the building. Naruto changed the shape of the TSB into that or a triangle, and it went towards the wall.

When it touched the wall, it erased what it touched, leaving a triangle shaped hole in the wall.

"... So cool." Ruby mentioned in awe when Naruto turned a ball into a sword and swung it.

Just like the Dust Release, they destroyed atoms instantly, only instead of just destroying, they erased them from existance. There wasn't even _dust_ left behind by the TSB.

"People they kill don't go to the afterlife, they get erased. They also destroy everything they touch." Naruto told Ruby, who froze in place and starting to sweat with a little fear in her eyes.

That was _terrifying_.

"... So scary... and unfair. You gods get all the best weapons." Ruby pouted at Naruto. She had to build her weapon by hand, and here Naruto just inherited a weapon that was better than any other weapon. No weapon could stand up to it, because it would destroy all other weapons... and the enemies who used them... and all abilities that went against them... Ruby couldn't think of a way that could possibly defeat these.

"Well... I can't control them as well when they go 70 meters away from me." Naruto said as he made one float extremely high in the air.

70 meters was a long distance.

When it got to 71 meters, Naruto lost the ability to control it, and it started to return back to Naruto on it's own. When it got back within 70 meters, Naruto regained control over it, and brought it back to his back.

"Naruto... that is so unfair. I wish my sweetheart could be as awesome a weapon as those..." Ruby said as she hugged her scythe, homework forgotten. Naruto smiled as he watched the people working.

Truthfully, he could instantly built a temple... but it would devalue their hard work thus far if he just _did it for them_.

If he did everything for people, they would stop appreciating hard work.

"Nope, because something you make with your own two hands is always more precious than something handed to you." Naruto told her with a grin on his face. Ruby was stunned into silence, but she couldn't help but agree with the sentiment.

She made her Cresent Rose by herself, designed it, and spent time building it, and it made it all the more special to her in the end.

"I agree... You know, for a god, you seem pretty laid back. I can talk to you pretty easily." Ruby teased Naruto, yes, she teased him.

Naruto laughed.

"I like you Runty, anyway... I wasn't..." Naruto stopped an his eye twitched. Naruto twitched again when he realized what the Sage of Six Paths had been hiding from him. The Sage of Six Paths was a god, his mother a goddess, and everyone who awakened Six Paths Senjutsu was a god as well. Asura and Indra both had escaped death itself, as reincarnating gods, and the Sage of Six Paths was so powerful that even when he died, he existed _beyond_ death itself.

A god wasn't somebody who couldn't die... a god was somebody who could exist beyond the scope of death.

Naruto's hand twitched.

"Finally realized it huh? Yep, welcome to godhood Naruto." Kurama spoke in a snarky tone to Naruto.

"... Shit." Naruto palmed his face with both hands. When he died, he was going to be just like the old man. He was going to exist beyond death, and ascend to complete godhood the day he died. He was going to become a timeless existance that could travel between life and death freely.

People kept their chakra when they died.

The souls of the Kage summoning back his friends and his clone was proof that souls kept their chakra, and as a god... Naruto's powers were linked to his chakra. He would keep his powers after he died, meaning that he would STILL exist as a god... through out the rest of time itself, and after that.

Naruto twitched again.

"You okay Naruto?" Ruby asked Naruto, who sighed and rubbed the back of his head in annoyance.

"... Yeah, I just realized something... Anyway, I guest there is no point denying it huh?" Naruto spoke mostly to himself.

"Those who awaken Six Paths chakra are no longer bound by the laws of nature Naruto. Obito said as much when he awakened it, when he had it that is." Kurama reminded Naruto, who noted that Kurama was very talkative lately.

'You seen very chatty today.' Naruto mentioned in his head.

"Heh, I guess you could call it pride. I watched you grow from a small human, into a god, and you still have a lot left to learn. I can't wait for you to mess something up." Kurama taunted Naruto a little, who grinned to himself. He enjoyed Kurama, who didn't treat Naruto any different than he would an old friend.

Naruto closed his eyes.

"Hey! I am NOT a runt!" Ruby shouted, and Naruto rubbed the top of her head.

"Sure you are, but being a runt isn't so bad. Just means you can kick people off their high horse easier. Hey, want to go get some ramen with me? I am just starving." Naruto offered her, and she looked at her homework, and then at Naruto, and then at her homework again. She wanted to go with him, but she had to finish off her homework first so that Weiss wouldn't be angry with her.

Homework... or getting food?

She looked at her half complete homework.

Her stomach growled.

"Can we invite the others?" Ruby asked, and Naruto nodded his head.

The more the merrier.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Kishimoto wrote the 4th Databook, making it official to Naruto canon. The 4th Databook calls Six Paths Sage Mode a Divine State, meaning those who use it become gods.**  
 **Got arguments? Take them up with Kishimoto, he is the one who turned Naruto into a god. Not Me.  
If you try and argue with me, prepared to be ignored, because I won't even bother reading your arguments. After all, arguments can't compete against the official Databook.**


	7. Chapter 7 The Sun's Wish

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Now THIS is good eating." Naruto proclaimed as he ate a a HUGE, and he repeated, fucking HUGE bowl of ramen. They didn't make them this big where he came from... and that was something he enjoyed about this world. They did not hold back on the portion sizes, which was awesome for a big eater like him.

Naruto raised a hand to stop Nora from commenting.

He was practically glowing from the ramen in his system, his face the epitome of bliss.

"So... you don't want pancakes?" Nora asked with a sly smile on her face.

She wanted to see his opinion on _her_ favorite food.

"Nope, ramen is my favorite." Naruto told her, completely ignorant to the shattered look that appeared on her face, seeing as she was 5 people away from him in the seating. It was Naruto, Ruby, Yang, Ren, Pyrrha, Jaune, Nora, Weiss, and Blake in the seating at the ramen stand. She looked completely heartbroken that the "sun god" didn't love pancakes as his favorite food.

Her life was a lie.

"So... as a... god, what are your duties? Someone of your status must be in charge of many things." Weiss tried to kiss up to Naruto in her own special way of ass-kissery.

"... I bring peace or destruction." Naruto stated with a dull tone. As the Child of Prophecy, that was always what he was suppose to do. That still applied now, he would either bring peace to this world as he did his own, or he would destroy it. It was only a matter of time before he figured out which he would do.

That time was three seconds ago, and he was going to bring peace to it.

Everyone was frozen when they heard "or destruction" as part of that declaration.

Peace OR destruction.

'Okay, 100 virgin sacrifices... gods like those types of things right?' Yang thought as she tried to think on where she would find the sacrifices.

100 was always a very special number, so maybe that was the right number of _willing_ sacrifices to find.

"So... you can do pretty much anything right? Like change a person?" Blake asked Naruto from across the stand, and Naruto nodded his head.

He reached across Ruby and placed his hand on Yang's forehead.

In a puff of smoke, Yang was gone and replaced by a frog.

"I can change people into frogs when I want to, but that is about it for that ability." Naruto stated as he looked at the frog croaking on the counter. It was a yellow frog with lilac colored eyes, and seemed to act just like a frog. Everyone stared at what was once Yang with wide, horrified eyes.

He just turned her into a fucking frog.

"So... she will turn back... right?" Jaune asked, nervously, and Frog-Yang looked towards Naruto with a hopeful expression on her face.

"That is up to me to decide to be honest. I changed her down to her DNA..." Naruto said, and the frog started look more nervous. Naruto was just teasing them as he snapped his fingers, and in a puff of smoke Yang appeared back in her seat. Her eyes were staring in opposite directions, crossed in an unnatural way, before she blinked a few times and they stared back in front of her.

Her cheeks puffed out and she croaked, before she slapped her face.

Everyone just stared at Yang, but Ruby seemed to have stars in her eyes at seeing such an awesome technique put to good use. She had even gotten a picture on her scroll of Toad-Yang, and she could not wait to show Yang what she had looked like.

"That was -ribbit- weird." Yang spoke, coughing into her hand when she realized she croaked again.

"That will go away. Anyway, so anything I can do to make that up to you? Pffffft." Naruto laughed into his hand when he had a random thought while talking to Yang.

Out of everyone eating, only Yang showed the signs of...

Naruto couldn't even complete the thought without laughing to himself.

"Anything?" Ren questioned Naruto's working, seeing as that was a pretty big thing to offer. For a god to say "anything" was not something that could be taken lightly. Yang seemed to be thinking it over as well. Ruby looked at her sister, wondering what she was going to wish for, while Nora and Pyrrha both seemed a little jealous.

A god granting your wish was NOT something that was easy to obtain.

Even Weiss and Blake were visibly jealous of Yang.

"Like, anything... She can wish for anything... I am just saying, I totally don't mind doing froggy for a wish." Jaune pointed out with a serious face.

What could he say? Free wish.

"Anything? Could you bring me my Mom?" Yang asked Naruto under her breath, and her demeaner changed. Naruto knew she was going to ask him to do that for her, and Naruto made a pose of acting like he was going to think about it.

He smirked.

"Tell you what, cover my ramen bill and you will find a pretty nice present waiting for you tomorrow morning." Naruto told her with a grin.

Yang blinked.

"You can bring me my mom?" Yang was surprised even as she asked the question. Her lifelong search for her mother... was going to end tomorrow, simply because she asked for it to be ended? No super huge life changing experience and quest that would leave her stronger and more mature... nothing, just asking for it?

Wow.

"Yep, technically, I could do it in the next few seconds... I can go and get her _very_ fast... I even know where she is right now... but I feel that you need some time to prepare yourself." Naruto told Yang with a wink. Meeting your parent for the first time was not something you could just do without having put some thought into what you could say.

Yang nodded her head to him with a wide smile.

"Thank you Mister Kickass Epic Amazing Super Hottie Mega Majestic Beautiful Extreme Rightous Deluxe Supreme Loving Benevolent Stunning Perfect Master Sun God." Yang spoke, and she stood up only to bow to Naruto as deeply as she could. Her hair literally became a curtain around her face, hiding her expression from him.

He didn't need to see it though.

She was happy, very happy, that she was going to be getting to meet her mother.

"Why frogs?" Jaune asked the question that had been on his mind.

"Technically, toads... I spent time with toads. Love 'em... learned the Frog Kata... most of the Toad techniques use Frog names, or center around frogs though. So... 7 sisters eh?" Naruto asked Jaune, who blinked in surprise at that.

How did he... oh right, sun god.

'Yeah, he must have sensed Jaune's family... oh my god that poor woman's vagina.' Ruby thought to herself, eyes wide. Having 8 babies was something that showed amazing fertility... and an utter lack of any hobbies other than pregnancy. Seriously, what woman decided that "I'm having 8 babies" and then went through with it?

Poor vagina must have taken so much abuse over the years.

"So what do YOU plan on doing?" Pyrrha asked, curious as to what a god did in their free time.

"Well, I plan on making a new continent. Find a nice spot in the ocean, and just use a LOT of lava... Gotta make a haven for my buddies after all." Naruto stated with a happy expression on his face. He was going to make a continent for the Tailed Beasts to live on, and he was going to have a very happy group of friends coming to this world.

He was going to be summoning the entire Toad clan to live here, seeing as the only reason they were loyal to Konoha was because the summoners had always been from Konoha.

He was going to summon them, and invite them, to live here... what they did was up to them.

'There he goes, changing the map again.' Ren thought to himself.

First a 100 mile wide hole so deep that you couldn't even see the bottom, and then a second moon in the sky, and now a new continent was going to be formed. It was like the guy was a walking Map-Changer, not allowing any land he walked on to remain what it was before the time he walked on it.

"What are those giant beasts?" Blake asked a rather important question nobody had an answer to.

"Mister Kickass Epic Amazing Super Hottie Mega Majestic Beautiful Extreme Rightous Deluxe Supreme Loving Benevolent Stunning Perfect Master Ultimate Lord Sun God's very devoted followers?" Nora asked out loud, trying to guess the right answer.

'88% of that sentence was just his title.' Weiss thought with a dull stare at Nora.

She was adding more words to his title still.

"They aren't..." Naruto started to say.

"We kind of are, seeing as you led the Tailed Beasts to unify them under a common goal. We all also put out faith and trust in you." Kurama stated to Naruto.

"... They are my friends too." Naruto corrected her by simply adding onto it. He scratched the back of his head nervously, mostly because this entire thing was still very new and weird to him. Naruto blinked as he got clone memories. "Good news Yang, my clone has captured your mother. She will be ready for you tomorrow." Naruto told Yang, who stared at him.

Already!?

"Why wait?" Yang questioned with a raised eyebrow. She would rather get this done now before she chickened out later.

"You always have to wrap a present." Naruto hinted to Yang, snorting and laughing at his own joke. Oh clone, you slick bastard you, leaving Raven in that condition before popping. It was going to be awesome watching Yang meet her mother. Yes, he was going to watch to make sure Raven did not run away.

She didn't seem to like the fact that his clone grabbed her, and then moved at completely inhuman speeds to take her to Beacon.

She threw up when the clone stopped running, and she got vomit splatter across several miles as she did it while his clone was running. When you could run the distance of a country with ease in less than a few minutes, you could make a person throw up in several different countries in moments.

Raven was the first person to ever throw up in 3 different countries within the span of a minute.

World record!

"Can you revive the-" Blake started to say.

Naruto glared at her.

"The dead need to stay dead. It is one thing to revive a person who died in the last few minutes, it is another thing to bring back the dead. When you revive the dead, you pull them out of the afterlife... If you ask me to revive the dead, you will regret it." Naruto warned everyone listening. After the Fourth War, he had a great disrespect for anyone who would abuse the dead for their own personal gain.

He wouldn't even revive his own parents if given the chance.

Blake gulped deeply.

"I was just... asking out of curiousity." Blake stated, and she kicked herself for asking such a bad question.

"I can revive the dead, if their body is in a condition not to die again right after." Naruto admitted with an awkward smile on his face.

Sadly, for a Jinchuriki of the Ten Tails, there was no being revived from the dead was only temporary.

Naruto sighed sadly.

He needed to build Obito and all of the Shinobi lost in the war a memorial.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **For people who doubt that Naruto can revive the dead, read the examples below.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **-Chapter 676-**  
 **"Ah, I must regretfully inform you that Obito is no more... I have taken this body for my own." Black Zetsu quote**

 **-Chapter 683-**  
 **"I... should have been dead..." Obito quote**  
 **"I revived you." Naruto quote**


	8. Chapter 8 The Sun's Present

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Naruto asked his challenger, he wanted to go and watch Yang meet her mother in person, instead of just having a clone do it. Instead, he had been challenged to a light sparring match. He couldn't refuse a pretty girl, so Naruto was going to spar with her.

Pyrrha wanted to spar with him.

She wanted to see how well she stacked up against somebody of his power, and see the true extent to her abilities. She had never once in her life, before recently, met somebody who could touch her, let alone beat her in a fight. She saw Naruto as not only a god, but also the greatest challenge that she could take.

A challenge where she had no hope of victory, literally her chances of victory were viewed as zero, but a challenge that she needed to take none the less.

"Yes." Pyrrha said as she brought her spear up and turned it into a rifle, before she took aim and fired at Naruto.

Now, Naruto had never seen a gun before, but he did see the bullet that came out of it.

'Wow, this thing is so slow. Ninja throw kunai faster.' Naruto thought at the inferior weaponry. He knew what a gun was, he had never seen one before, but nobody in his world ever tried using a gun on a ninja. Even the slowest ninja could dodge a bullet with ease, even the weakest ninja could throw a kunai faster than a bullet.

Yet, unlike a bullet, they could go and reuse their kunai, which made them more reliable weapons.

Naruto flicked the bullet back at Pyrrha, and her eyes widened as she shot her rifle and knocked the bullet out of the air. She fired two shots and Naruto took out shuriken and tossed them both at the bullets, slicing the tiny projectiles in half and sending the shuriken at Pyrrha faster than her eyes could see. The metal weapons surprised Pyrrha when they were embedded in her shield, she didn't block, Naruto aimed for her shield so that he didn't kill her.

Pyrrha realized that her weapon in rifle form was useless, so she turned it into a spear and she threw it at Naruto. Her spear with more force than her bullets, and had more piercing power than them. Since her weapon was strengthened by her aura, there was little chance of it being sliced in half.

"Why are you even bothering to dodge? It would literally take you a second, a second, to heal from being stabbed." Kurama asked Naruto, distracting Naruto.

The spear stabbed through his body.

...

"Oh shit!" Pyrrha shouted out when she saw her spear's tip going out of Naruto's back and dripping with blood. Naruto didn't show much reaction, he had faced worse things on the pain scale. It wasn't like this was a spear that belonged to Sasuke, who always had his sword charged with a little electricity.

"Oh... I've been impaled." Naruto said as he grabbed the spear and pulled it out of his body, and his body instantly healed from the wound.

Pyrrha blinked.

What?

'Oh... right, he is a god. Mortals can't kill him.' Pyrrha thought as she realized what the issue was. Her weapon literally could not kill Naruto, so he didn't need to dodge it. She had pierced him right through the center of the chest, and he brushed it off. It also made her realize that hurting him didn't seem like an achievement.

He _allowed_ her to hurt him, seeing as he didn't bother dodging, and made that comment about being impaled.

"This is kind of cool. A gun, a spear, and a sword." Naruto said as he turned her spear into a sword and he swung it. Pyrrha felt a breeze go by her, and Naruto was no longer in front of her.

Her shield was no longer on her arm.

"Huh?" Pyrrha asked as she looked at her missing shield, and she saw Naruto standing behind her with both of her tools. Pyrrha reached out to the weapon and shield with her Semblence, Polarity (Magnetism) and she pulled them out of Naruto's grasp.

 _I got this!_

Pyrrha felt her Semblence fail her as an even more powerful magnetic force pulled the weapons towards to Naruto's hand again.

'Thanks Shukaku, sometimes I forget that I have bloodlines now.' Naruto thought to himself, seeing as he wasn't used to having the Lava, Magnet, and Boil Releases.

'He can use my Semblence!?' Pyrrha thought with wide eyes as her only hidden asset was taken from her. Her weapons were now rendered useless against the force of the stronger magnetism. She tried to use her Semblence, but it didn't even budge the weapons in Naruto's hand as he looked at them.

Naruto vanished again to Pyrrha.

To Naruto, he ran at a moderately slow speed. Of course, gauging Pyrrha's reaction, his speed was still too much for her. She could react to bullets, but her body couldn't actually keep up with the speed of a bullet when it came to running. So of course, when it came to Naruto's speed she would never even be able to see him moving.

Pyrrha turned around, and she stopped when she felt a finger poke her head.

He flicked her in the head with enough force to completely shatter her aura, draining it to zero. She slammed into the ground, and she bounced. She bounced nearly 10 feet into the air as she was sent flying away from Naruto, and she hit the ground again. She bounced again, going 8 feet in the air, and she landed on the ground nearly 500 feet away from where Naruto had flicked her.

She stopped when she smashed into the sidewalk, her body a numb crater in it.

"... Whoops." Naruto said with a wince.

He had held back as much of that as he could.

His punches without chakra had enough power to send people flying, crater the ground, and destroy stone with ease. His exhausted punches were still strong enough to kill a normal person with ease. Naruto had held back a lot of strength to avoid killing Pyrrha, but it would seem that she was in critical condition.

She had blood leaking out of her eyes, nose, mouth, and ears as her entire body was covered in scrapes and bruises. Her eyes were rolled into the back of her head, and she was clearly seconds away from death... wait, no... he had killed her.

Naruto walked over to her, and he placed his hand on her.

She was overcome with a yellow aura of his chakra, and her injuries instantly started to recover. The blood started to lift off her skin to reveal perfect skin underneath, and her eyes flickered back to life as she groaned.

"Did I die?" Pyrrha asked with a groan.

...

"I died?" Pyrrha asked again, and Naruto nodded his head.

He had accidently killed her, but it was fine, because he revived her from death. That being said, her injuries had been enough to cause death, but not so much to the point he couldn't heal her.

If Naruto made her head explode, then he could NOT heal that.

The body had to be in good condition, or working condition, for him to bring them back to life.

"Sorry about that." Naruto apologized for accidently killing her, and Pyrrha shivered.

Okay, so the difference between them was to the point that she could _not_ use Naruto as a measuring stick to see how strong she was. He could have beaten her before she could react to it if he wanted to.

"Sorry I asked to spar, I must have wasted your time." Pyrrha apologized, and Naruto sent her a thumbs up.

"No problem, you have a really nice body." Naruto told her with a light smile, and Pyrrha blinked.

What?

She felt a breeze over her healed body, and she looked down to see that her entire top had been _destroyed_ leaving her naked chest visible to any that wanted to see it. She turned bright red and covered herself with her hands. She curled up into a ball, her mountains had been exposed to Naruto. It was early in the morning, and nobody was around but them... but the pink tips to her breasts had been out in the open.

"Did you do that on purpose?" Pyrrha asked lowly, her voice filled with an unknown emotion to her.

Was this rage? This burning anger.

"Trust me, you are hot... but I aimed for her head. Your top came off when you slammed into the ground." Naruto told her, and she didn't calm down. She scrambled to her feet and started to run towards the dorms. Naruto put his hands in his pockets and whistled.

His clone had to have Raven ready about now?

 **-With Naruto Clone 46-**

"Hey, don't move around so much. You are a present to Yang." Naruto told Raven as he slapped more tape over her mouth. She was tied up with pretty ribbons, in the color orange and pink. There was a bow on top of her head, the type of bow you put on a present. Her legs were tied up so that she couldn't run, her arms were tied up, and he stole her sword.

She was meeting with her daught.

Naruto tossed Raven into a large box, before he stabbed about 20 air holes into the box and then started to wrap it with paper... while leaving a few holes uncovered so that Raven could still breath.

"Mmmmmph!"

"Listen, I am sorry that I found you when you were taking a bath... but this is important for your daughter. You don't want to die without ever knowing her right?" Naruto asked her, before he poofed as the original Naruto walked onto the scene and picked up the box. Naruto went over to Team RWBY's room and knocked.

The sound of stomping was heard, before the door burst open.

"Mom!... Oh... Mister Kickass Epic Amazing Super Hottie Mega Majestic Beautiful Extreme Rightous Deluxe Supreme Loving Benevolent Stunning Perfect Master Ultimate Lord Kingly Sexy Sun God... Is that a present for me?" Yang asked as she looked at the box big enough to fit a person in it. Naruto gave her the present, and he grinned at her.

"Say hello to your mother Yang." Naruto said, and she looked at the box with wide eyes.

She looked at Naruto, and she opened the top of the box and looked inside of it.

...

"Just say the word, and I will suck you off here, now, anytime, anywhere. You have just earned yourself a true follower." Yang stated as she gave Naruto a thumbs up, and she pulled her mother out of the box and held her in her arms. Naruto grinned when he heard that, because Yang was a hot girl.

He didn't need a reward for doing this, but the fact she was offering to suck him was amazing.

Then again, Naruto was a god (something he still would never get used to being) so to Yang sucking him off had to be some kind of great honor.

"No thanks needed." Naruto told her, and Yang placed her hand on top of his crotch.

"No, I am serious. Just say the word, and I can have my lips around this. _Any_. _Time._ _Any. Place_." Yang said with absolute seriousness.

Naruto's cheeks flushed a little red as he turned around.

"You should only do that with somebody you like." Naruto told Yang, and she shrugged her shoulders.

Naruto had truly converted her to becoming his follower, and his being granted his _holy seed_ would be a great honor.

"Take my body as sacrifice for this blessing." Yang told Naruto, and he sighed.

"You aren't going to let his drop, are you?" Naruto asked her, his tone a little annoyed at how she was insisting on this. If she insisted, he couldn't turn her down. He had trouble turning down people's desires like this.

Yang smiled.

"Mmmmph?"

"Fine... Do whatever you want." Naruto said with a groan.

Wait.

She pretty much just said that he could do whatever he wanted to her, whenever he wanted to, and not only would she be eager to please him... but she would be willing to do what he wanted her to. That actually sounded like every man's dreams... and this wasn't just a sexual thing.

"MMPH!"

"Shut up." Naruto and Yang both stated to Raven at the same time, and she looked surprised for a moment, and Naruto waved at Yang as he left.

"Fine, see you later." Naruto told Yang, and she nodded her head.

Nora was so going to be jealous of her.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	9. Chapter 9 The Sun's Gift to a Rose

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ **Next Chapter will have Cinder in it, look forward to it. Heads up.**  
 _ **Story Start!**_

*Tap tap*

'Good, looks like I am getting used to not breaking things.' Naruto thought as he tapped a glass with his finger, with a small layer of chakra over it. Like against Madara, his new "Chakra Enhanced Strength" ability (that he shared with Sakura) was a lot like training with his Tailed Beast Mode when it was simply the Kyuubi Chakra Mode. Instead of brute force, which he had, he needed to focus on thinking on a lower power scale.

He toned down his strength.

As he was now, he would be able to punch somebody without killing them. Of course, he didn't get weaker, he just learned how to hold back his strength.

Not that hard to learn when he had already mastered a similar type of training.

'So... Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai, Neopolitan, Mercury Black, Roman Torchwich, and Adam Taurus... seems like you are all being pretty bad.' Naruto thought as he entered Six Paths Sage Mode, and he sensed some of the darker emotions in the people. With those emotions, Naruto could simply... well he was able to read those emotions, and those emotions let him know names in a way.

Just like he knew that one of the strongest people here, still very weak compared to a shinobi from his world, was in an odd place.

Oh well, it wasn't like their plotting would amount to anything anymore. Didn't matter what they did so much, seeing as Naruto could sense evil in their hearts. He could also sense a hint of good in Emerald's heart... though it was tempered by a bad attitude in general. Cinder could plot, from what image he was seeing of her she seemed the type, because it didn't matter to Naruto.

"Yeah Ruby?" Naruto asked, sensing Ruby about to say something as she tried to sneak up behind him.

She failed.

"Dang, are you a ninja or a god?" Ruby asked seeing as he caught her... again. With her sister acting so weird, she considered Naruto her closest friend at the school.

Even if he didn't attend school.

"Ninja... god... both? Whatever, what do you want Runty?" Naruto asked as he floated towards her. He loved the power to fly around, because it was so amusing to him to watch people who couldn't fly walk. It took Ruby a moment and she blinked, when she realized that he had called her Runty again.

She opened her mouth to exclaim how she didn't want to be called that, but she thought better of it.

She didn't care that much.

"Yang said she is going to have your baby... Is that true?" Ruby asked with a dull tone.

Yang was bragging about it.

She was even bragging about the fact that she wasn't in a relationship with Naruto, just that she was going to be serving his manly needs for him personally. Ruby would have called her sister slutty... if it were not Naruto she was talking about.

"Uuuuuh, your sister is annoying... but she is so insistent on doing this. I can't turn down her determination." Naruto groaned with a palm of his face. Honestly, he found Yang super annoying for the most part. The lengthening of his title, though Nora annoyed him with that too, the building of an entire temple for him, and now she was bragging about being his... Naruto didn't even know what to call her.

She was devoted to him... so his Priestess?

Did priestesses have sex with their patron gods? Naruto didn't know, he only knew a single priestess and he was pretty close to her.

...

'Oh shit, I forgot about Shion.' Naruto thought to himself.

Well, they lived in seperate countries, and as a ninja Naruto didn't really have time outside of missions and training to go and see her. Too bad too, because Naruto would have liked to see his daughter he had with her. It would have been a nice thing, but sadly the daughter wasn't suppose to know he was her father. After all, the priestesses of the Land of Demons didn't have "fathers". They had mothers, who stayed "virgins" so people assumed they didn't have sex to have children.

That was a fun night for him though.

"You have trouble saying _no_ to women..." Ruby mentioned, and Naruto waved a finger at her.

"Trust me, I will kick a woman's ass. I just like helping people... and I've never had a girl like Yang try and... be my... damn what is she to me?" Naruto asked out loud.

He was really confused by this.

"Lover?" Ruby asked, and Naruto shook his head.

"I'm not in love with her, I know that much... and she already knows that part... mmmm, oh well, no use thinking about complicated things. What did you _really_ come to see me for?" Naruto asked Ruby with a sly grin. He could sense her negative emotions, like the fact she was nervous at the moment. Ruby whistled innocently and kicked her feet against the dirt, because she didn't know how to ask what she wanted to ask.

How did she ask this without being rude?

"So... you are... a god, and I was wondering if... you could... help me grow up... stronger that is. I'm two years younger than my class..." Ruby asked Naruto a big favor.

Naruto held his fist out to Ruby, and he looked at her expectantly. She reached out and bumped fists with him, and Naruto smiled with his eyes closed.

"You got a good heart... I'll share... a fraction of power with you. I won't teach you how to use it though. That is up to you." Naruto said as he changed his chakra.

Naruto learned Ruby's everything.

He knew her personality, her soul, her experiences, everything about her right down to her soul after bumping fists with her. Naruto changed his chakra's very nature, like he did during the Fourth War, to match that of Ruby's personality and soul. He changed his chakra's very being, and turned his _Naruto chakra_ into _Ruby chakra._

The chakra color of yellow changed colors as a glow went from Naruto to Ruby.

The chakra Naruto was giving to her was no longer _his_ chakra, because he was changing it to match _Ruby_. The color changed from his chakra color of yellow... to red in color. The color that described her to the core.

Her body had a chakra glow for a few moments, and she marvelled at the flood of strength (she felt at least 5 times stronger!) that filled her. Then that strength dropped down to her usual strength as the glow died down.

"What... was that?" Ruby asked with shock.

"Chakra transfer... I transformed some of my chakra to match your personality, and gave it to you. You aren't stronger now, you will have to train to learn to use chakra... because I locked it until you learn to unlock it... which I won't teach you... you gotta learn to use chakra on your own." Naruto told her as he leaned back and enjoyed basking in the sun.

Naruto wasn't going to make the same mistake as the Sage of Six Paths when the old man gave everyone chakra.

Naruto wasn't going to give _everyone_ chakra.

He was only going to give to to people he had absolute faith in to do the right thing. He was going to look deep into their heart, and go from there.

Ruby was worthy of having chakra... so he gave her chakra.

Yang was not worthy of having chakra... so he didn't even offer to give it to her.

"Chakra... transfer?" Ruby asked, and Naruto sighed.

"My Chakra is A... and your body is B... I change my Chakra from A to B, and give you the B Chakra... the B Chakra fused with your body... and now your body makes it's own B Chakra." Naruto explained the way that Kurama had kind of taught him. By transforming his chakra, Naruto could give any person chakra if he wanted to. The Sage did it, and so could Naruto, he did it several times (close to 20,000) during the war.

When the Sage gave Naruto Six Paths chakra, Naruto's own body learned to produce his own Six Paths chakra.

"So... how do I unlock it?" Ruby tried to be sneaky with her question, and acted like she didn't even want to know.

"Go buuuaaaaa with your body." Naruto said as he made a wide sweeping hand motion, and Ruby sweatdropped at that.

Naruto was such a... great teacher?

"Mister Kickass Epic Amazing Super Hottie Mega Majestic Beautiful Extreme Rightous Deluxe Supreme Loving Benevolent Sunny Stunning Alpha Perfect Holy Master Ultimate Lord Kingly Sexy Fun Sage Sun God! Is it true that you picked Yang to be your Holy Maiden who will gain access to your Holy Waters!?"

Along came a Nora, asking questions that Naruto didn't want to answer. Naruto winked at Ruby, and made a handsign in front of her. Light started to bend around his form as he turned invisible just as Nora turned the corner and saw... Ruby standing all alone without Naruto around.

"... He went that way." Ruby said as she pointed up into the sky.

It was a guy that could fly, it was a believable direction he could go.

"Mister Kickass Epic Amazing Super Hottie Mega Majestic Beautiful Extreme Rightous Deluxe Supreme Loving Benevolent Sunny Stunning Great Perverted Alpha Perfect Holy Master Ultimate Lord Kingly Sexy Fun Sage Sun God! If only I was quicker..." Nora lamented as she walked off, and Naruto turned visible again when she was gone.

...

"I heard perverted in there somewhere. Remind me to prank her." Naruto said as he pointed in the direction she walked in.

She was going to pay for that one.

He wasn't a pervert.

"Are you a pervert?" Ruby asked Naruto, and he grinned at her.

"I'm a super pervert." Naruto told her.

Sadly, it was true.

Even at this moment, he was in Six Paths Sage Mode, giving him the ability to see images of every single naked woman in this (and even other nearby dimensions) at the same time. Naruto was literally seeing them all in their private moments, and he was spying on them, though he meant nothing by it.

That being said, he was in Six Paths Sage Mode for a reason.

He could sense his Home Dimension when he was in this form.

Naruto could sense Sasuke's chakra, and from there Naruto could sense the chakra's of his people. Watching them go about their lives was helping Naruto cope with the fact he couldn't return to his home. Seeing them living their lives, happy, was helping him.

He didn't lose everything for nothing.

People were happy, and peace had been achieved in his home dimension. His sacrifice was not in vain, and that made him happy.

He trusted them to keep their peace.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **1\. Naruto knows the same Chakra Transfer technique that the SoSP knows, and Naruto has been** _ **shown**_ **matching his chakra to other people and giving it to them. So, like the SoSP, Naruto can give people with no chakra, chakra.**

 **2\. Naruto does have the ability to sense into other dimensions, he showed it, and when a Sage senses something, they get visions and images of it. This means that Naruto can "see" into other dimensions though his "Six Paths Sage Mode" sensing ability.**  
 **Naruto showed this with Madara's "Limbo Dimension" clones as well, more proof.**


	10. Chapter 10 The Sun's Dance

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"The second moon in the sky..." Blake said to herself as she stood on the rooftop in her black yukata pajamas. She had to admit, everything was changing super fast. With the descent of a god to Remnant, the entire world was in shock. Not a person on the planet had been unable to feel the fight, the shockwaves of the Sun God verse the Moon Goddess. She herself had nearly pissed herself.

Her entire life had flashed before her eyes... several times just witnessing that fight.

She was... not the good person that she wanted to be. She was repenting to this day by helping to build the Temple of the Sun God, with the rest of the school. She hoped that by building it, she could be forgiven for her sins. The boy... man... was very much forgiving it would seem, but she had done so many nasty things in her life.

Blake sulked to herself as she stared at the Moon.

Just like there were now Sun God worshippers, there was a cult of Moon Goddess worshippers... mostly lesbians and people who didn't really trust a god who took the form of a young male.

That being said, there were more Sun God worshippers than Moon Goddess worshippers.

"Pretty, isn't it?"

"AAAAH!?" Blake screamed out, her ears had not picked up somebody behind her, and when she turned around she saw Naruto standing there with a pleased look on his face.

"Here I was hoping you would go 'Nya' when startled... boo..." Naruto pouted at the lack of catlike response to his startling attempt. Naruto smiled at her and leaned over the railings, his yellow cross eyes staring at the moon and the prison of Kaguya. He glanced over at Blake though as she held her heart, fear visible in her eyes. "So, those are a lot of negative emotions you are releasing... something on your mind?" Naruto asked her, a knowing smile.

He had already sensed the ears under her bow, she was a Cat Faunus, kind of why he made the joke.

He had learned from Yang's memories how Faunus were pretty much treated. They were Second-Class citizens in _most_ places, they were also the minority overall. They were treated with racism, and neglect... but they were still treated normally in other places.

Whiskers, ears, horns, claws, tails, there were so many types of Faunus traits that it took Naruto awhile to realize that he was sensing animal-people at first.

They all gave off the same "Feeling" as their animal counterparts.

Naruto sensed a cat, not a human, when he sensed Blake.

"No... nothing..." Blake tried to say, but she stopped.

Was she retarded? She was trying to lie to a god.

"Mmmm?" Naruto hummed, when she sighed and looked at him.

"I'm not a good person. I did a lot of bad things, I'm surprised you haven't punished me for them... This world doesn't accept Faunus... and I'm afraid you might not either." Blake admitted to Naruto with a small wince when he sighed.

She was one of _those_ types of people.

"Who cares if you _did_ bad things. If you are a bad person, be a better person... a person doesn't _truly_ know who they until the moment of their death." Naruto told Blake with experience in his tone. He himself had nearly died many times through out his life, he knew what type of person he was... even without dying, he had never once doubted the type of person he truly was on the inside. He knew who "Naruto" was, and he was comfortable with himself. He was a Sage who had become one with nature, a god who had become one with the universe, and he had the hopes and dreams of an entire army riding on his shoulders once.

Blake didn't have that life experience.

He had originally come to see her, because he had sensed a massive amount of negative emotions coming from the rooftops, but now he could see she needed support.

"If I only know if I'm good or bad when I'm dying... what good does that do me?" Blake asked dully, not seeing the use of knowing such a thing only at the moment of death.

Naruto extended a hand to her and started to levitate.

Blake stared at his hand.

"You said the world doesn't accept Faunus... first, let me show you the world." Naruto told her, and Blake stared at his hand with hesitation in her eyes. Naruto smiled warmly at her, and she changed her gaze to his eyes. Those _loving, warm, and kind_ eyes that were so emotional, expressing whatever he was feeling.

She reached out slowly and grabbed his hand, and he started to levitate higher and higher into the air. He feet left the ground as she was pulled into the air with him, and with ease he pulled her up so that she was floating next to him. Naruto stuck his foot out, and allowed one of her feet to stand on top of his foot. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and stared up at the clouds.

They started to fly into the sky faster, much faster, than before. Blake was forced to cover her eyes from the sheer wind pressure pushing down on her face.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!"

Blake was not screaming like a little girl... she totally wasn't six seconds away from throwing up, peeing herself, and demanding to be taken down to the ground. They started to slow down, and Blake's face didn't have a ton of pressure on it. She kept her eyes closed though, because she didn't know how fast she had gone.

"Open your eyes." Naruto's gentle voice spoke to her.

Her eyes started to open, and like she had guessed, they were high up in the air. She couldn't see anything around her, nothing. She could feel moisture, as if they were standing inside of a cloud. Blake was standing on top of Naruto's foot, and she looked around.

Where were they?

Naruto waved his arm, and the shockwave parted the cloud they were in. Blake gasped in shock when she looked down at the world.

She could see... everything.

She could see the continent Vale was located on. She could see the Kingdom of Vale, and the lights of the Kingdom lighting up the darkness around it. She could even see the other three kingdoms as well, with similar lights brightening the dark world around them.

"See that... doesn't look to me like the world hates you Blake. You just can't see how much it loves you." Naruto told her, and they started to float up higher so that Blake could see more of the world. They were above the clouds, and Blake held onto Naruto tightly. The air was getting a lot thinner, so thin that Blake...

Blake wasn't having trouble breathing?

Blake could feel a slight wind pressure against her side, and she looked to see Naruto's hand releasing some kind of wind.

"I can produce my own wind, no matter how high we go... you will be safe." Naruto told her. With wind chakra, he was creating wind, and thus, he was creating air as well. He knew that Blake couldn't breath up high in the sky like he could, so he was helping a little.

Naruto took a "step" and walked across the cloud, with Blake being forced to copy his step with her own, so that she was standing on his foot still.

Naruto took another step, and his hand grabbed one of her hands.

"We're... dancing?" Blake whispered when she noticed that there was a pattern to the steps as Naruto walked across the clouds with her. She copied his movements out of need, she was being forced to dance.

Despite being forced to dance, Blake could not help but admire the fact that they were dancing on clouds, over the world.

"Can you hear that Blake?" Naruto asked her as he raised her hand up into the air above them, and he pulled back one of his feet. Blake was spun around, and he allowed her to step on his foot again as they returned to the pattern of steps. Blake's eyes were practically glowing in amazement as they moved through the clouds, dancing in the night sky. Naruto tossed her up into the air, and she crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes, just as he caught her by the waist and placed her feet back on top of his.

She could hear the wind moving past them.

The sound of nature around them was there music, the changing winds had a soft beat to it. The lights below twinkled, and provided the background for their dance. The twinkling stars above them just serving to turn both the _sky and ground_ into nothing but twinkling stars.

Blake was enjoying the amazing feelings as she danced with Naruto.

'She is distracted from her thoughts...' Naruto thought.

Sometimes, you had to express your words through actions. Blake didn't understand the beauty the world had to offer, so instead of just explaining it to her... Naruto was going to prove it to her with his actions instead. He was going to show her that she was wrong, the world didn't hate her kind.

She was thinking too much.

She was smart, which was why she couldn't see the simple things in life. He was stupid, he knew it, which was why it was easy for him to see the world for the simple thing that it was. He was also a Sage, which just made it easy for him to see the true beauty in the world.

"When people die Blake, that decides who they were... don't people by how they lived. Judge them by how they died... sometimes the most horrible of criminals... will die to protect their comrades... or they died criminals... because they were doing their duty." Naruto said, his thoughts going to Obito, Itachi, Nagato, and even Kisame as he thought of his past enemies who had died noble deaths. He thought of Haku, Kabuza, and Konan as well... people who did horrible things in life, but died in a way that showed who they truly were on the inside.

Blake was seeing it.

She was connecting to his heart, and she was getting the images of the deaths of people who committed crimes, but died great deaths and showed they couldn't just be defined by their sins. She was seeing things through Naruto's eyes, he was sharing his heart and the memories he kept in his heart, with her.

She allowed her body to give into the dance.

'Thank you...' Blake thought as she danced into the night with him.

She wouldn't focus on the things she couldn't do, or the things she had done... she would focus on leading the kind of life that would allow her to die a proud death. She wanted to leave behind a legacy of somebody who could be remembered with pride... even by her own enemies.

For the rest of the night, they danced.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	11. Chapter 11 The Sun's Pranks 2

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'What is she doing?'

Those were the thoughts of... pretty much the entire Team RWBY as they watched their leader walking towards the kitchen in the dorms with a bag full of... stuff. She was dressed in her pajamas still, everyone was at the moment, and couldn't help but be curious about what Ruby was going off to do. Even more so to the point that they peeked out of the room and watched her take a turn into the kitchen.

...

"Should we follow her?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow.

Could Ruby cook?

"I have no clue, Ruby only ever makes cakes and cookies... and I don't smell the usual stuff from her." Yang spoke with a raised eyebrow. She herself had just gotten back from building the temple to the one she worhipped as her god. The temple was going great, but it was still missing the "I'm here, worship me bitches" feeling that she wanted to put into it. She didn't know if it was the workers not being dedicated enough, the materials they had to use not being grande enough, or the fact that nothing would be good enough in her mind.

She was now going to be curious about what Ruby was doing to top it all off, seeing as that was a pretty large bag of stuff.

...

"We should stop her." Blake said as she started to walk towards the kitchen.

This couldn't end well.

So they walked out of the room and started to move towards the kitchen, following after her, and when they turned into the kitchen, they saw Ruby dumping a bag of food ingredients onto the table as she took out the blender.

What?

"You making a smoothie sis?" Yang asked, surprising the smaller girl as she jumped, instantly calming down when she saw it was Yang.

"Yeah, Naruto seemed a little down, so I wanted to make him a new smoothie. I was trying to make something-" Ruby didn't get to finish before Yang smiled widely.

Okay, count her in.

"Okay, lets make Mister Kickass Epic Amazing Super Hottie Mega Majestic Beautiful Extreme Rightous Deluxe Supreme Loving Benevolent Sunny Stunning Great Perverted Alpha Perfect Holy Master Ultimate Lord Kingly Sexy Fun Handsome Muscular Sage Sun God an awesome smoothie." Yang was all for it as she talked. This was for that man, so she was going to join in (as his priestess she felt that she best fit this task) making of the smoothie. She walked next to Ruby and looked at all of te ingredients that Ruby had gathered, not seeing anything wrong with them.

Who were they to judge what a god ate?

Weiss saw something wrong with it.

Blake's cheeks were a little red, but she smoothly scooted over to the table to help as well, picking up the can of tuna and opening it with a small smile on her face.

Tuna was good.

"Got to start with a chocolate syrup and apple sauce base to make it sweet." Yang stated as she poured an entire cup of both chocolate and apple sauce into the blender. Ruby nodded her head as she grabbed a candy cane and pushed it into the drink as well. She had a smile on her face, glad that Yang was joining in on her way to thank Naruto.

Blake added the can of tuna, after she herself took a _little_ bite out of it herself.

*Plop*

"Uuuuuuuh, that looks... like it will make him sick." Weiss pointed out.

...

She grabbed a spoon and put a few hot peppers into the mix as well herself, because if the hotness of the pepper blocked out Naruto's sense of taste, it would save him a lot of trouble. Heck, he might even thank her for it. Weiss smirked, before she chuckled, and finally went into full out villain laughter.

Yes, he would make her Queen of the universe as thanks!

She would make this the most interesting smoothie in the world!

"Banana for taste!" Ruby shouted as she shoved a banana, peel and all, into the slowly becoming deadly creation of theirs.

"Peanut butter and pickles! Lets also add in these crackers!" Yang started to just shove things into the blender. She had a mad grin on her face, because Naruto was an explosive man, meaning that he would like his drinks to be just as explosive as his personality was. She looked and started to wonder around the semi-stocked kitchen to find things that Ruby didn't bring.

Blake silently placed corn into the mix.

"Onion should be good for him." Weiss mentioned to herself as she put the diced onion into the mix, which was starting to bubble as they added too much foul stuff to it.

Blake decided that she would add some ham to the blender.

"Strawberries for the finally!" Ruby slammed the lid down on the blender when she added her last ingredient to the mix. She then hit the "full power" button on the blender.

It didn't blend at first, the mix was so thick that it didn't want to blend. It took a moment, but the mixture was quickly being turned into a liquid. It took 10 minutes for the bottom half to turn into a liquid, and another 2 minutes to turn the entire thing into a mix.

Everyone just stared at the brown sludge that they had made.

...

"Who wants to taste test?" Blake asked as she pushed it away from herself.

Chocolate syrup, Apple Sauce, Crackers, Pickles, Peanut Butter, Tuna, Onions, Corn, Hot Peppers, Ham, and Strawberries.

"What possessed you to do this?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow to Ruby, who turned a little red in the cheeks. She smiled awkwardly, rubbing her head.

This was embarassing.

"Naruto has done so much for us lately, I wanted to thank him. I thought I would make him ramen, but then I thought 'Do gods drink smoothies' and went from there." Ruby said with her smile growing more embarassed as she spoke. She wanted to do something nice for Naruto to show how much she appreciated him, and that she understood how hard it must be for him to not have a home to go back to. He couldn't go home, so she wanted to make him feel at home with them.

She didn't mean to get carried away.

"Oh cool, a smoothie, I've never had one of these before."

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Everyone screamed out when they saw Naruto standing in the doorway.

Yang nearly died.

He was wearing nothing but boxers, and he was covered in either sweat or water. He must have either been swimming, taking a shower, or doing some kind of work out. Her cheeks were bright red as she looked at those developed muscles. She looked at the front of his boxers, and a small grin came over her face.

She would be getting into those boxers soon enough.

Blake turned around and looked away.

The dance she and Naruto shared in the night's sky was still fresh in her mind. The romantic way they danced atop the clouds, their only light being the stars and the moon. They way he held her closely and never let her fall. Those tender eyes, and hard muscles, contrasting each other in such a nice way to create a harmony of emotion.

"Hey Mister Sun God... I mean..." Blake stuttered, and Naruto looked towards the smoothie on the table with a grin.

"Mind if I try that, looks like chocolate." Naruto asked as he pointed to the blender. Weiss looked at it for a moment, before she looked at Naruto.

"I don't think that is such a good idea... but if you want it. I am not one to deny you your desire, Oh Mighty God of the Sun." Weiss sucked up to Naruto as she poured a slow moving sludge into a cup for Naruto.

She did NOT smell it.

"I... we made it just for you." Ruby told Naruto, and he lifted it to his lips.

...

"This smells horrible, like somebody just poured a lot of random shit into this..." Naruto stated, and they all looked guilty. Naruto didn't want to drink it, but they made it for him... damnit. It would seem that he was going to have to smile and drink it for them.

This was Ma's cooking all over again.

So Naruto raised it to his lips and chugged it down in seconds.

...

Not bad, heheheh.

So Naruto poured himself a second a second glass. Naruto poured out 4 more glasses and held them to each of the Team RWBY members with a smile.

"Oh... thanks... Huuuuwwwwh." Yang gagged when she took a sniff of it. She would drink this because he gave it to her.

"Thanks! If you like it, it must be delicious!" Ruby gushed with a wide smile. She was sure that Naruto had amazing taste in food.

Weiss reluctantly took it.

She was NOT going to piss off a person who could kill her by poking her in the face. She had heard from Pyrrha that she had been accidently killed because Naruto flicked her too hard in the head.

'Danger senses tingling... Naw, it isn't like he is pranking us for giving him a crap smoothie.' Blake thought as she herself grabbed onto the glass she was given. They all shared smiles, reluctant or happy smiles, as they poured the drinks into their mouths.

"Blaaaaaaaaah!" Ruby collapsed on the floor and crawled to the trashcan so that she coulsd throw up into it. Her face was in the trashcan deep, the sound of vomitting could be heard from her.

Yang turned green.

Yet somehow, she forced herself to swallow it. Her eyes rolled up into the back of her head, and she collapsed on the ground with foam coming from her mouth. She was twitching, while Naruto crossed his arms and looked at them all.

Blake spat it out and started to wipe her tongue with her hands.

"Noooo, how did you drink that crap!?" Weiss was trying her hardest not to puke herself, like Ruby was doing as she emptied her stomach.

Naruto opened his mouth.

There was a tiny yellow chakra hand in his mouth, holding the sludge and keeping it from touching his tongue. The hand placed the sludge back into the cup, and Naruto grinned with a prankster's smile.

"I didn't, it tasted horrible... Anyway, I just came back for something to drink. I am going to go back to training." Naruto said as he waved them off as he walked out. That got everyone's attention.

What could HE possibly need to train for?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	12. Chapter 12 The Sun and the Rose

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'I would go and beat up that evil woman I sense... but if I did that then the people wouldn't be able to reach peace on their own...' Naruto thought to himself as he floated in the air above his nearly finished temple. Yang, Nora, and even Blake had gotten even more students AND teachers to join in on making the temple even more amazing than it had been before. They were using Fire Dust to melt metal, and cooling it with Ice Dust, before giving it an amazing color with very good paints, as well as putting his symbol on the front of the temple.

They had even made Stone Statues of the Tailed Beasts surrounding the temple, each stone statue standing over 20 feet tall.

It was quite the site to see.

The sky went dark when the moon passed in front of the sun, Kaguya's moon, and a daily solar eclipse happened.

"Please protect us from the Moon Goddess, oh Sun God."

'That gets old... fast...' Naruto thought when people got on their knees and said the same thing they said when they worked on the temple.

"Soon your temple will be ready for your virgin sacrifice... or would you like a goat?" Tusk Girl, Naruto didn't bother remembering her name, he really couldn't... it was something weird. It was something like Borne or something like that. He was never really good with names for things.

Naruto ignored the second part.

Naruto sighed.

"Just send Yang when the time comes." Naruto waved her off. Yang was already dead set on giving him her virginity, so why not use her for the virgin sacrifice thing? He would give her a Sun Mark to enhance her Lifeforce to ensure that she could never get sick. That way she would still get something out of this, because Naruto did not plan on putting a baby in her... or anyone really. At least not too soon.

He wasn't feeling like starting a family just yet.

It would be best to wait until the god thing calmed down a little before starting a family, and having his children praised for something they couldn't control. He would rather not have his children grow to be arrogant little shits.

"You were an arrogant little shit."

'Shut up Kurama...' Naruto thought at the unneeded comment about himself when he was a child... and young teen... and _a little bit_ of the current him. Okay, he could be arrogant, he knew that it was one of his faults.

Kurama was laughing at him.

Naruto felt the need to remind Kurama that if he continued laughing, he better prepare to have a fight on his hands.

"Yeah, that is MY job to satisfy Mister Kickass Epic Amazing Super Hottie Mega Majestic Beautiful Extreme Rightous Deluxe Supreme Confident Creative Generous Funny Loving Benevolent Sunny Stunning Great Perverted Alpha Cheerful Dreamy Reliable Perfect Holy Master Ultimate Lord Kingly Sexy Fun Handsome Muscular Adorable Interesting Sage Spunky Sun God's sexual urges... oh my... I... nearly died..." Yang panted when she nearly died from running out of breath trying to add more words to his title. It had been getting harder for her to praise him, because she had a little trouble talking for extended time without breathing.

She would need to work on that if she ever wanted to... hold her breath long enough to show him just how much she _appreciated_ him.

Saying his title would teach her to control her breathing and breath holding skills better at least.

"If you die for a stupid reason, like trying to give me some huge name I will not revive you. Only death can sure stupidity... or is it not even death cures stupid?" Naruto wondered out loud near the end.

Yang sent him a thumbs up, still panting from trying to pronounse his name.

"So... you are a god... but what all are you a god of besides the sun?" Somebody in the crowd asked.

They had to write down what he was a god of on the front of the temple.

'Time to go to council on this one.' Naruto thought as he closed his eyes.

 **-Mindscape-**

"Yo everyone... what would I be the god of?" Naruto asked the 9 gathered Tailed Beasts inside of him, the chakra shards that they had left in him that would always remain within him. "Also, in order starting with you. Sme suggestions?" Naruto said as he pointed to Shukaku.

"Sand, Destruction, and Mischief." Shukaku started out what he believed to be the best additions to what Naruto was.

"Fire, Cats, and Sleep." Matatabi opened an eye and said it, having been in the middle of a catnap at the time that Naruto asked them the question.

"Water... Just Water... I like Water." Isobu stated as he kept it simple.

You could never have enough water.

"The setting and rising sun, the mountains to the east, and ocean to the west, and the magma down below" Son Goku called out loudly and boldly, he even added a poetic twist to it to make it sound even more grand than it already did.

"Points for the poetry man." Naruto clapped for that.

"Sex... Horses are good at sex." Kokuo added with some thought to it. She had been watching some of Naruto's memories... and she had to admit that he was quite good at what he did. He recovery speed was amazing, and his enthusiam to pleasing a partner, as well as his creativity, all impressed her.

"... Medicine and Poison..." Saiken slowly reponded to the question.

"... Faunus, go with Faunus... and add in Humans as well. They kind of owe you for saving them all from extinction." Chomei added into that, and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

Chomei seemed a little irritated, he would ask about that in private later.

"Music..." Gyuki said with a tone that showed he still missed Killer Bee, but staying with the Tailed Beasts was important. They were needed with Naruto, the one who saved them all from Kaguya and ripping them from her.

"... Hard work..." Kurama muttered, having been returned to his full size, he _towered_ over the other Tailed Beasts, to the pointing that laying down on the ground he was still about as tall as all of them sitting up.

 **-Real World-**

"... Hard work... Destruction... Medicine... and Sex..." Naruto said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Those were the best options to him.

"Yes! This is going to be GREAT!" Yang shouted out, and she was given jealous looks by the women... and a fair few men. She was going to be having sex with a literal sex god, meaning she would be drowning in pleasure.

"You know this means you will have to give that girl the best sex of her life right? You will have to pull out all of the stops, and please her in ways no man can copy." Kurama informed Naruto of what he would have to do to Yang when they had sex. He would have to rock her world, fuck her stupid, and show her an entirely new world of pleasure that she had never seen before.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

He was going to anyway.

'I might... not mind being a sacrifice... On my god, what am I thinking!?' Blake thought as she slapped her cheeks, and pushed a stone up against a pillar to try and work off her... slight... more than slight... moderate arousal.

Damn her raging teenage hormones!

"Hey Naruto! Want to come hang out with me!?" Ruby shouted as she ran through the crowd. She nearly got punched in the face for not addressing him with respect. She yelped and ducked under the punch.

"Anyone who hits Ruby will face punishment." Naruto informed everyone to stop the from trying shit against Ruby.

She was his favorite, for NOT treating him differently... sure she was a little respectful, and she believed he was a god (he was and he hated it about himself) but at least she also tried to get to know him as a person. That counted for something special in his eyes, seeing passed the labels and looking at the person underneath.

Even if that label was super long and annoying.

Naruto floated down to Ruby and held a hand out to her.

The second she touched his hand, they vanished in a yellow flash.

 **-With Naruto-**

"You can teleport!?" Ruby asked as they stopped.

...

"No, I just move out the ass fast. The Shunshin lets you move between stops at like instant speeds. Really helps when you want to go to places... and it charges the body with energy to protect it from the speed you go... I used it to protect you from going too fast." Naruto told her, and she nodded her head. She couldn't handle his raw speed, so he used a Shunshin to protect her from the speed. He had made her body stronger for brief moment in order to take her to where they were.

Naruto sat down on the stool, and Ruby joined him with a smile on her face.

The old man was visibly nervous when he saw who it was sitting on his stool, and Naruto waved at him.

"Your biggest bowl of ramen... 20 servings of it... and 2 for Ruby." Naruto said as he waved his hand in a friendly way. The old man nodded and went back into the kitchen, while Ruby leaned back.

She fell out of the stool and hit her head on the ground.

"Ooof!" Ruby grunted in pain as she was flat on the ground.

...

"I can see up your skirt... You know stockings don't really _hide_ much do you? I mean, they are kind of see through." Naruto said in a teasing way, smirking at Ruby as she lept up and pushed her skirt down.

"It's a combat skirt, made for combat..." Ruby quickly defended her beloved skirt.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Keep telling yourself that. A skirt is a skirt... then again, using your sex appeal to distract people in battle is a smart move... so good on you for using your goods!" Naruto gave her a thumbs up, and Ruby looked surprised.

She then grinned.

"Yeah... I'm a genius..." She bragged with a blush. She had never thought of using her body as weapon like that... and she was never going to do it either. She just loved being complimented and taking credit for it. "I have sex appeal?" Ruby was surprised again when she realized he called her sexy in a way.

"... You're more _cute_ than sexy... you do have a nice body though. You must train really hard to stay toned like that." Naruto said, talking about how she kept her figure trimmed, while also keeping her butt firm and rounded like she did. He meant it in a way that showed that she had trained her body to be a warrior's body.

Ruby just blushed.

'I'm sexy? That feels really good...' Ruby thought to herself as she repeated that in her head.

He said her had a nice body.

He found her attractive!

"Naruto... I believe you are doing it... again." Kurama informed Naruto, but Naruto was too busy looking at the ramen bowl placed in front of him.

Kurama sighed.

Naruto needed to _stop_ being so nice, he was going to leave a trail of broken hearts and obsessed girls behind him at this rate.

Oh well, not his problem.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **If you were Cinder or Salem, would YOU want to fuck with Naruto? You would try and stay as far away from him as possible. Cinder is manipulative, but she isn't stupid like Chibi Cinder. Naruto knows she exists, but he doesn't consider her even a small threat.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	13. Chapter 13 The Sun's Short Update

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Just me... relaxing under a waterfall...' Naruto thought as he sat on top of the water, underneath a large waterfall... that was created by Isobu. Naruto was sitting underneath the giant turtle, who was creating the waterfall for him. Isobu had finished filling up the _Moon Crater_ with water, so that there wasn't just a huge and deep hole in the ground anymore. So Naruto was sitting at the edge of the water, where Isobu had created a waterfall to forever fill and recycle the water in the Moon's Ocean.

He would breath in, not even in Sage Mode or Six Paths Sage Mode, before he would breath out and enter Sage Mode, only to drop it seconds later when he would breath in again.

He was training himself.

"Naruuuuuto!"

Naruto sighed and opened an eye.

Okay, peace disturbed.

"Hello Ruby... and hello Weiss, Blake, and Yang... Go away." Naruto made a motion with his hand to make them leave. He was only in his underwear, for one, and he would rather not have his training interupted.

He was trying to reach a new level of Six Paths Sage Mode.

The next stage in power.

He wanted to make the cloak cover his entire body once more, and decrease the amount of stamina it took to maintain the full power cloak. He could stay in basic Six Paths Sage Mode (just the eyes) forever, but he could only keep up the cloaked Six Paths Sage Mode for several hours, to several days. He wanted to be able to maintain it, and control the transformation, until it became as simple as breathing for him. He was close to reaching the next level of mastery over the transformation already.

"Oh... Okay..." Yang was already sad when she turned around and started to walk away.

She would not argue with her god.

"I told you he wouldn't want to be disturbed, but _you_ had to-" Weiss didn't get to finish lecturing Ruby, when she ran over to Naruto and stopped at the edge of the water.

Weiss twitched at being ignored.

"Oh don't be grumpy, you weren't doing anything but sitting down anyway." Ruby jumped so that she would cross the water, and was standing on top of his lap. She had her feet on his thighs, since she couldn't stand on the water, she would have to make do with standing on him instead.

"Ruby, if he said leave, we should leave." Yang was the voice of reason, in her own mind, while Naruto just snorted.

"Fine, what do you want. I've pretty much got what I want to do figured out anyway." Naruto mentioned with a glint in his eye.

He already knew _what_ to do to reach the next stage in his Six Paths Sage Mode, and make it even stronger. All he had to do was make the cloak cover his entire body again, that was it. All he needed was practice doing it, and gathering the power for it. The more power he gathered for the Six Paths Sage Mode, the more overall powerful it was. Gather and control the power, and the mode becomes many times stronger than before.

Ruby grinned and touched a thumb to her breast.

"I figured out how to use chakra." She proudly boasted.

Naruto tapped her belly button, and pushed her into the water.

"Your chakra is still inactive, nice try though. What do you really want?" Naruto asked after the large splash of her body was heard. It took a moment before she would come back out of the water, the trio standing at the edge of the water looking on in some surprise as Ruby casually defied and lied to Naruto as if he was simply her friend.

It was quite... strange.

"So..." Yang didn't get to even start.

Naruto stared at her.

"You are _actually_ going to kill yourself if you keep making my _title_ longer... you do know that right? I _will_ turn you back into a toad if you say it again." Naruto stated to her with narrowed eyes. Yang was Ruby's sister, and Naruto would not have her die for such a stupid reason as sufficating trying to say his "name" that she and Nora just kept adding words to.

Some of which Naruto didn't even take as compliments.

"Ribbit..." Yang's hands went up to the sides of her head.

Just the memories of her short time as a toad were forced back to her mind, and were forcing her to relive th trauma of it all.

"Aaaaaah! I almost drowned... did you know there is a fish biting your butt?" Ruby popped out of the water and looked towards Naruto.

He didn't know what to say, he reached into the water and pulled out said fish.

"Meh..." Naruto tossed the fish back into the water, before he stood up and started to walk towards the team with crossed arms. Ruby swam towards the shore again, while Naruto just casually walked.

Blake turned red when she saw the water trickling down his body, no longer being hidden by the splashing waterfall water. Yang wasn't red, but she was openly staring at his body.

'Total sex god... I am so happy to be giving my virginity to that.' Yang thought with a _womanly_ tear of pride. She had landed herself not just a hotty, but _the_ hotty with the best body.

They weren't dating, but she didn't really plan on doing such a thing.

What higher honor was there to serve a god who had taken human form?

She could not ask him to give his love to her alone, not when he had so much more love to give others. Yang could only imagine how many women, and in her mind men as well, that would be added to the growing love fest. Would she be able to watch as he pleased massive amounts of people, or would she only ever see the amazing acts of love that he would commit towards her own ready and willing body?

"Stop staring, he might smite us if he finds you offensive." Weiss whispered to Yang with an urgent tone.

She didn't even want to be here! She was scared shitless that she might offend him, yes she wanted to get in his good graces, but if she did not do that, and somehow made him hate her she could not picture it ending well for her.

*Snap*

'Wallpaper, saved.' Blake thought as she slid her scroll back into her back pocket.

That would be her wallpaper forever.

"Ah... damn, sorry, let me dry my hair off." Naruto said to them as he reached up and started to ruffle his own hair for the moment. The sparkles of water that came off of him seemed to slow down as he began to shake his head.

Time slowed down even more in the eyes of three of the four young women, thankfully for Ruby she was looking away from Naruto when he did it.

With his eyes closed and a smile on his face, his hair was shaken, with water droplets flying from his hair, framing his face just perfectly. It was as if he was shaking crystals from his body, glinting in the sunlight and giving him the lightest of rainbow auras.

It was beautiful.

'I'm so wet right now.' Yang complained with blushing cheeks as her thighs tightened up. That had been the hottest thing she had ever seen in her _entire life_ and she watched some pretty good pornos.

That was it, when she and Naruto did it... he needed to have wet hair for the event.

It wasn't fair, how could he be so perfect _just shaking his hair_ when she spent hours on her hair everyday just to keep it in perfect condition!?

"... I understand why mother drinks." Weiss spoke to herself.

Some things... must be forgotten.

Weiss would have to drink just so that she could forget the scene that she had just witnessed. Nobody would be able to compare to it, and she would have other men ruined for her. Weiss placed her face in her hands.

Blake simply fell flat on her face and stopped moving, only the sound of her breathing showing she was still alive.

She fainted.

"Wow... What did you do? Can you... What did you do?" Ruby ended up repeating herself, while Naruto just stared at the reactiond with a dull face.

...

"I have no clue. So what did you want?" Naruto asked again, and Ruby grinned.

"Train us!"

Naruto blinked.

Of all of the things she was going to ask him, that was perhaps one of the few things that he would be more than happy to do.

This was going to be fun.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **The personal thing with my family is now over, and my city just finished with a festival so my free time will increase again.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	14. Chapter 14 The Sun and the Coward

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **My personal stuff was finished earlier than I thought.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"He is late."

Ruby was very annoyed when Naruto told them that they would be training early in the morning, seeing as they had school after training, but he himself was 10 minutes late to their own training meeting.

Everyone was annoyed, but nobody but Ruby was willing to voice it.

If a god wanted to be late, they couldn't make him arrive on time.

"Sorry I'm late."

"You're late, and you aren't dressed for training!" Ruby shouted when Naruto walked towards them at a casual pace. He had both of his hands in his pockets, wearing rather casual clothes, as if he wasn't going to train them. He wuld have taken them seriously, and he was _to an extent_... but sadly they just weren't at a level where they could make him take them seriously.

If he got serious, they would get dead.

"You are dressed... casually." Weiss noted as she tensed up. She was not yet even slightly comfortable in his presence as Ruby was. Ruby was gritting her teeth and pointing at the man, while everyone else was just looking at Ruby with some form of shock over the casual way that she spoke with him.

Naruto smiled.

"Don't worry about it, my clothes aren't a concern here." Naruto said, taking his hand out of his pocket in order to wave her concern off.

His clothes would remain clean.

"So what is this awesome training?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow. She had to wonder what kind of training a god could give them. It had to be some super secret shortcut to becoming strong.

"Put a finger on me, and I won't defend myself or move from this spot." Naruto told them as he put his hands back in his pocket.

They weren't going to touch him.

...

"What?" Everyone asked with shocked tones.

That was it!?

"Your training is TOUCHING you?! How is that even training!?" Ruby shouted out loudly, complaining about how lightly he was taking them. She couldn't believe she woke up super early to get ready for this. It was like he wasn't even trying to train them.

They all felt a crushing pressure that forced them down to their knees moments later.

Gasping for air, they couldn't help but look towards Naruto as he gained a very light coating of yellow energy around his body. The ground cracked and rocks started to lift into the air, the winds started to blow past their bodies, pushing them back away from Naruto as he looked towards them with a serious stare.

'So... much pressure.' Blake tried to breath as she was violently pushed away from Naruto by the sheer force of his energy.

Boulders nearby started to crack, before shattering.

Weiss started to reach for her rapier, before she slowly, and she struggled to do even this much, pointed it towards her own throat. Sweat was beading at her wide eyes as she started to push the tip of her sword into her throat.

'I... have to... escape!' Weiss thought with her raw fear building.

The pressure ended.

"Where I come from, when a person with high chakra releases their chakra for battle, they _can_ exert pressure on others. The higher and more intense the chakra, the greater the pressure. When I was years younger than you, I could blow a person away by charging up my chakra... so your training is just to touch me... one finger will do." Naruto said, and he showed them by placing his index finger on his heart. If they could land a single finger on him, then they will have grown stronger. Strong enough to withstand his chakra enough to move, even if that chakra was just in his base form.

If the combined chakra of Orochimaru and the Third Hokage could make ANBU struggle with it's intensity, then his own chakra would no doubt be the ultimate test for them.

Heck, he remembered when he nearly blasted Sasuke away (when he fought Gaara) just by charging up his chakra to do the Mass Shadow Clone technique. All of his opponents were just too powerful for a little trick like this to work, or they themselves were strong enough to be unaffected by it... and as Naruto learned to control his chakra, he learned how to charge his chakra without creating shockwaves like he used to as a kid.

That didn't mean he couldn't let his chakra run wild.

"... I thought you said you wouldn't defend yourself." Blake muttered to herself, and Naruto smiled towards her.

"I'm not, this is just me charging up chakra. If you get close enough to touch me, feel free to do so... I'm sure that you are super strong, but I'm just on a different level." Naruto said, knowing it was sadly true. He coud sense all of their power, and even in his base form, they couldn't really compete well enough. They just weren't fast enough, strong enough, good enough, or experienced enough to pose any challenge to him.

He was just stronger than they were.

He was confident in his own _years_ of real world combat experience, and his experience with fighting opponents to the point when he knew if somebody would be a challenge.

'Chakra?' Yang thought as she started to get up.

She charged towards Naruto.

"Aaaaaah!" Ruby rushed towards Naruto, petals rushing behind her as she did so.

Yang stopped moving, and Ruby started to roll across the ground when the pressure from before returned. Yang collapsed on the ground, and she puked when she got the full brunt of the chakra on her shoulders. Blake and Weiss were both just paralyzed again, while Naruto looked towards them.

He should give them some advice.

"... Keep trying, I'm sure you will get it." Naruto encouraged them, since he didn't know what to say in terms of advice. He had never been through this kind of training, since his body had always been stronger, and more stubborn, when it came to stuff like this. This kind of thing tested out how strong your willpower, and body, could be.

At least he wasn't using Killing Intent... that would be overkill.

He also didn't want them to... well Weiss already feared him, but he didn't want to scar them for life. All ninja, all of them, were able to use killing intent. If you had the intention to kill somebody, or were willing to do it, then you could use it.

Of course, some people had it stronger than other's.

"My face... I hit a rock!" Ruby was cradling her face on the ground when Naruto stopped applying pressure to them.

Blake stood up.

"I give up." Blake raised her hands in surrender and started to back away from them all. This was too tough for her, and she would rather not have to deal with the overbearing feeling that she was going to die over and over again. The feeling of having the breath squeezed from her chest was not comfortable, it was scary even.

Yang wiped her mouth, before staring at Blake.

"What do you mean, you give up?" Ruby asked as she turned to look towards Blake, while Naruto sighed.

So she was one of _those_ types.

"We'll never touch him, so it would be best to just run _uuuh_." Blake slammed to her knees when the pressure returned. Weiss, Yang, and Ruby all knelt down on the ground as well.

Naruto frowned at Blake.

"If you want to go, you are more than welcome to leave. Go ahead and leave." Naruto told her, waving his arm back to the school. He could see that she was a bit of a coward, if things got tough, she ran away. He could see it in her eyes, the ease in which she admitted defeat and decided to turn tail... it disgusted him.

She gave up before even trying!

'Can't... move...' Blake thought as she tried to leave.

She couldn't.

Blake's eyes widened in horror when she realized that no matter what she did, she wouldn't be able to run away from this. Things got tough, and she had no choice in if she ran away or not. She wasn't able to run... and she wasn't able to do anything.

'Gonna... touch... him.' Yang and Ruby tried their hardest to crawl on the ground, their bodies refusing to stand up, as they tried to touch him.

'Have... to try.' Weiss tried to move her arms, but she wasn't strong enough to move them. She fell flat on her face, and tried to inch towards Naruto to end this hellish training.

Blake was just frozen in fear.

'Can't... run...' Blake repeated those words in her head again. She always ran away from her problems, she always tried to run from them. This was the first time that she _couldn't_ run away. Anyway, where would she run to that he couldn't find her? She had no options, and not only that, but he was staring right at her.

Naruto's eyes were disappointed in her.

She could see those eyes, and she saw how sad that he was when he stared at her. He was seeing into her soul... and he was seeing something that made Blake uncomfortable.

"Do you really want to be a coward Blake? Running away from everything? Fine... leave... when you are ready to stop running away like a scaredy-cat, you can come back." Naruto released the pressure from them all. Weiss started to breath easier, and both Yang and Ruby collapsed and took in deep breaths. The closer they had tried to crawl to Naruto, the heavier the pressure had been.

It had been hard to even choke in a breath.

"Are we done for the day... I feel like I'm dying." Weiss complained as she took the air back into her lungs in deep, greedy, breaths.

Did she die at some point?

"I said leave Blake, you clearly aren't ready for this type of training. Come back when you have some guts." Naruto waved Blake away from them.

He wouldn't train a coward.

He did _not_ hate her for being a coward, he still liked her, but he would have nothing to do with her training until she decided to take it head on. Until she got the guts to face the training without running away, he wouldn't even consider training her.

"What? Blake is part of the team, you just HAVE to train her!" Ruby defended Blake, and Blake looked down in shame.

"No I don't Ruby, I am only doing this because _you_ asked me. I will help a lot of types of people... but there are people I can't stand. Blake, I like you, you are an awesome person... but that doesn't change the fact you are a chicken... I don't train cowards." Naruto told her, switching from Ruby to Blake as he spoke. "You can't always run Blake... sometimes you _have_ to stand up and fight..." Naruto walked towards Yang, and he stepped on her neck.

"Huh?" Yang asked as she looked up.

Everyone, even Blake, looked at Naruto.

"What are you-" Ruby didn't get to finish.

"Blake, kill Ruby or I kill Yang. If you run away, they both die." Naruto stated to Blake, to prove a point.

Blake's eyes widened.

"You're... kidding right? You wouldn't kill Ruby, she is your fav-" Blake didn't get to finish either.

"Pick who dies Blake!" Naruto shouted at her, and Ruby looked at Blake with a look of pity. Weiss looked between Naruto, and Blake. She would speak up, but she could see something was off about the entire thing.

Blake bit her lip, until she drew blood.

Naruto took his foot off of Yang's neck.

"Yang's dead, Ruby is dead. You got them both killed." Naruto told Blake, and Yang rolled onto her back, while Ruby blinked.

"Eh?" Everyone asked.

What?

"Sorry about that... damn, now I feel like Kakashi." Naruto said when he realized he had done the same thing that Kakashi had done to prove a point. "Sometimes you will have to make a hard choice... and you won't know the answer... but you can run away." Naruto stated to Blake, who looked down.

"What if I don't like either option? What if there is no way to win?" Blake asked Naruto, speaking up and being allowed to finish her question.

"Then you fight to make a new option. If you don't like any of the options you have, then you have to try harder and make a new one. There is nothing wrong with _retreating_ from battle Blake, but when you run from something because it is _hard_ you won't get stronger... Do you want to try the training... and not run away?" Naruto asked as he walked up to her. Blake looked at Naruto in the eyes, and she tried to see any sign of hate.

He didn't hate her.

He hated the fact that she was running away.

"I'll... try..." Blake managed to saw.

Naruto grinned at her, before he looked towards Weiss, Yang, and Ruby with grins as well.

"Good! Now... all of you give me 1000 push ups! If you can't touch me, you need to work on your bodies! So I want 1000 push ups, sit ups, and I want you to run 5 laps around Beacon!" Naruto called out to them.

They paled.

They were going to die, weren't they?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Orochimaru, Hiruzen, Naruto, Hashirama, and Tobirama have all shown in canon that they are able to physically affect their surroundings just by charging up their chakra.**  
 **The ability isn't shown much, but it was shown to exist.**


End file.
